Intruder
by dEaYrEkSness
Summary: AU! A normal high school girl's life turns upside down on a school trip. AC, minor KL!
1. Chapter 1

**Intruder**

**Hi all! This is my very first story! I hope you all like it! Please read and Review! Thank you! For the story, there are a few changes, as to what roles the characters play. It can be considered AU. I really hope you like it anyway! Enough with me, and on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny, and I definitely don't own the characters.**

Chapter 1

" What? Sir you must be joking! Plant and Orb have just signed the treaty of peace... we... we just can't go into the Orb Military Base and shoot everyone until they give us the damn disc!"

"Is that what I said? Were you even paying attention?!"

"Bu- but I just though-"

"Quiet! You will not talk unless I ask you to, understood? We will enter the base as quietly as we can and if they don't give us what we want then we will use force... and I really don't care how many people die. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir, but what about Chairman Patrick Zala... I mean should we inform-?"

"No!! The Chairman is not to know what we are planning. He will just try to stop us and we must get the disc at all cost. Now prepare for the attack and let me know when things are ready."

"Yes sir."

---

" Can you believe that we are at THE Orb Military Base?" said a wild, brunette haired girl.

"Mir, calm down! I don't see why you're so excited about this dumb trip, i rather spend my time studying for the big final exams," replied her blond haired friend.

"Cagalli, you're sooooo boring sometimes! You really need to loosen up and have some fun. You're only seventeen and this is the time to enjoy yourself."

"Mir, you're idea of fun is pranks, boys, and a lot of detentions. In that case, I really don't care about fun, I just want to make my mother proud. I don't want to end up like you, serving detentions every night and failing classes."

"I'm sure if your mother was still alive she wouldn't want to see you spending all your time working and not having fun. And don't make me sound so bad!"

"Can we change the subject?"

"Well, so-rry!"

Mirallia (sp?) and Cagalli turned their attention back towards the guide. The rest of the grade 11 class were listening intensively to the tour guide.

Mir, who was often known as Mirallia, and Cagalli have been best friends since elementary school. Mir, the wild spontaneous young woman and the calm, boyish Cagalli have been through a lot as they grew up. They were there for each other, every step of the way, and their friendship evolved into more of a sister relationship.

Cagalli was the type of person that never showed her weakness. She sure wasn't a "girly-girl". She would never show up to class wearing make up, or have some flashy new bags. She was different. She barely had any friends, and Mir was one of the only people that really knew her for who she was. Mir had been there with her ever since her mother died. She supported her throughout the tough times. Her father? Lost. She never knew what happened to him, nor did she care.

"Cagalli, hurry up or you'll be left behind!" Came Mir's voice in front of her. Cagalli then turned around and began to walk when the next thing she knew, she was lying on the floor, and was surrounded by giggles.

"Did that hurt, nerd?" said a short pink-haired girl.

"Luna... you did that on purpose," Cagalli responded through gritted teeth. She noticed how the rest of the class had turned around and had their eyes on her, laughing. Cagalli felt really embarrassed and wanted to run away from the scene, but she couldn't move. After a few seconds, the rest of the class continued on with the tour, as Luna approached Cagalli.

"Well I hope-h_ahah_- you enjoyed-_hahaha_- the tasted of the cement-_hahaha_-," Luna said as she walked away laughing. Mir came running to Cagalli's side to help her.

" Oh my god, are you alright?" Mir asked. "That must have hurt a lot, but... at least Sai didn't see you..." she said as she looked around for the mentioned, "oh, wait... never mind."

Just then Sai had walked by them. His cold eyes had looked toward Cagalli's embaraased face, but he continued to walk towards Luna, who had been calling out to him.

'Oh god!' Cagalli thought. She felt like just dying there! She couldn't believe what was happening. The man that she had a crush on for the longest time had finally noticed her... but not the way she had hoped he would.

As Mir helped Cagalli get up she noticed that no one was around. The class was nowhere to be found. Mir stared at Cagalli to see if she noticed but she was to busy cleaning the dirt off her pants. Finally, Cagalli looked up to see her friend's worried face.

"What happen- oh no, where's the class?" Cagalli voiced as she was hit with realization.

" I think they went that way," Mir said as she pointed to the right path, unsure.

Mir and Cagalli ran toward the right path. As they turned the corner, they found no one in sight.

"What the? Maybe they went to the left and-"

"_**CODE RED: INTRUDER ALERT, INTRUDER ALERT!!"**_

"What's going on?" a scared Mir asked.

Cagalli looked around at the flashing red lights and a panicing girl on her right. She didn't know what was going on, but she felt that they had to get out of there. She took a hold of Mir's hand and began to run down the hallway. They suddenly halted as a rough voice was heard.

"HEY you girls! Stop and stand still!" A voice broke out from behind them. " Don't you dare move or I'll shoot!" came a loud male voice.

Mir was terrified. She slowly began to raise her hands in the air, and was about to turn around, when the next thing she knew, she was in motion. The man was yelling at them to stop as the hand that grabbed hers tightly led her way down the hallway into a small room.

"Cagalli are you CRAZYYY?" said a now tired Mir, "Why did you run, now I bet they think WE are the intruders!"

"I-I'm sorry... I just panicked! I got scared and... and well... I thought that this was the best thing to do!" Cagalli burst. She had no idea what had come over her. She just wanted to run and get away from the man behind them.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang on the door, "I know you two are in there open up," said a familiar voice.

"We need to get out of here," Mir said looking around the room for an exit. She noticed a small window and ran towards it. She turned around and called out to Cagalli, "Hey we could fit though the window."

As Mir started to open the window, she noticed that Cagalli hadn't moved from her spot.

"Cagalli what are you waiting for-"

AS she looked at her friend, she noticed a dark shadow looming behind her. Someone had been in the room, and they hadn't noticed!

"Your friend can't move right now, and if I were you, I'd stand still or watch your friend die," said the shadow with his unfamiliar voice.

---

DONE! I hope that was good! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought. I will update asap, and the chapters will be longer, and things will make more sense later in :D anyway hope you enjoyed it and thanks :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Intruder**

**H****ey all! Thanks for the reviews and for reading loll. Sorry for the long long long wait. I had my idea ready for a long time but didn't know how to start it. Loll. Also, my editor apologizes for taking forever to edit this story!**

**Anyways I just wanted to make something clear which I didn't make clear in the first chapter but I should have. Anyway one thing is that this story doesn't have any Mobil suits because I'm not good with write fighting scenes and especially with Mobil suits. Also the war I said before is a different war between Naturals and ****Coordinator****. It had nothing to do with the show. **

**Now to clear the**** roles of my characters. Some characters play different roles as in GS and some are OOC, so I hope you guys are okay with that. Well I want to explain my main charters roles quickly, starting with…**

**Cagalli: she's a high school student whose mom died when she was a baby and she had no idea how her father is and she hates him (but he's still alive). Also she's a tomboy yet she doesn't like to stand out in a crowd. **

**Lacus: she is my Princess/Representative of Orb. But other then that she's the same kind/loving person, with a lot of good advice.**

**Kira: He is a very shy/sweet guy just like the show. So I guess he's not really OOC, maybe I may make him a bit too shy. **

**Athrun: He's going to be a playboy, and a bit full of himself.**

**Ya well that explains the main charters a bit. Loll So no one gets confuse loll. And thank for reading my story and hope you like this chapter. Please R&R. Enjoy!!******

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny!**_

**_--_**

_**Last Time:**_

"Your friend can't move right now, and if I were you, I'd stand still or watch your friend die," said the shadow with his unfamiliar voice.

--

_**Chapter 2**_

Mir froze when she heard the deep voice.

A soft shaky voice was heard coming from the blonde who had a gun pointing to the back of her head.

"Wh...who…are..you?" the blonde struggled to say.

"The real question is not who I am, but who are you, and what brings you here?" asked the voice in an angry, yet formal manner.

Mir finally built up enough courage to speak up, but she was too frightened to answer. Instead, her words came in one breath. "We'refromseedhighandwehadafieldtripherebutthenLunatrippedCagalliandthenshewastoembarassedtogetupandwhenshefinallydidwenoticedthattheclasswasgoneandwelookedforthembut-"

Thank god someone cut her off before she kept on talking like a mad woman. She took in a long gasp of air as she tried to calm herself down.

The man behind Cagalli seemed to get even angrier at that moment. Cagalli thought that he would end up pulling the trigger if she didn't do anything right away, right now!

"What my friend is trying to say is that we came here for a class trip and got lost. So we decided to look for the class, but a man in a black uniform started chasing us… so we freaked out and we hid in this room," said Cagalli in a very soft but clear voice.

The man finally lowered his gun and stared at the two girls in front of him. He then stepped out of the darkness.

This was the first time they had seen him since they had entered the room. Both girls began to examine the stranger.

The man seemed to be in his mid 30s. He was tall with wavy gray hair and a tanish-brown skin tone.

"So you're just students that got lost?" He said with an amused smile on his face.

"DON'T SMILE! THAT'S NOT FUNNY! AND BESIDE WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" asked a very pissed off Cagalli. She had had all that she could taken. She was just held at gunpoint and all this man could do was smile! GOD this man just scared the crap out of them and all he could go was smile!! 'He's so dead' she thought as her anger bottled up in her.

Cagalli was just about to knock this man down, when all of a sudden his face changed back to a stoned expression, and began to speak formally again.

"Sorry about that. Anyways we should get you two ladies to the headquarters, you'll be safer there. And I'm guessing your class will be there as well. By the way what are your names?"

"Um..m.I ..am Miriallia and this is…," answered a very confused Mir.

"Is it not common courteously to introduce yourself before you ask for our names?" the blond cut in still a bit pissed.

Baffled, the man stared coldly at Cagalli, "Very well, my name is Ledonir Kisaka, and I'm the bodyguard of the Representative of Orb, the Princess herself."

"You mean Princess Lacus Clyne! WOW!! Hey Cagalli do you think we'll meet her?" asked a very happy Mir.

"Well if you ladies follow me then we will be meeting her. She is back at the headquarters with the others," answered Kisaka.

As Mir and Kisaka were walking up to the door they stopped to notice the blond hadn't moved out of her place.

"If you stay here the intruders will find you and kill you. So your best choice is to follow me," said Kisaka still walking towards the door.

'But something doesn't feel right… if this man was Miss. Lacus's bodyguard then why is he not with her right now? I thought bodyguards are supposed to be with you every time of the day… and from what I remember from the tour guy earlier, the Orb Base HQ was at the West Wing. What is this man doing here in the East Wing?' Cagalli pondered as she stared at the man in front of her.

"…Something's wrong!" she finally voiced in her stat of confusion.

"What are you talking about Cagalli we have to go now!!"

"Hold on Mir, this man says he's the princess's bodyguard. Then why is he not with her and why is he so far away from the HQ?" asked a blond while raising her right eyebrow.

Suddenly Mir stepped away from the man and started to walk closer to her friend at a slow, cautious pace.

"You have got to be kidding me. If we don't go now they will show up and I don't think that one man and two little ladies can take them all on." He answered looking away from the door to the two confused girls.

"YO! I'm not going anywhere with you and besides, I CAN TOTALLY TAKE ON A FEW MEN!" Cagalli answered, her pride started to take over.

"…_sigh…_I came here to get an important fileand if you don't believe me then look," He said as he pulled out a small disc. In his hand, he held a CD cover that was pink. Inside it contained a CD with no markings on it. "Miss Lacus asked me to retrieve this as it is a very important file. Now we need to get moving."

Cagalli was still not convinced but it was better than standing here so they made their way to the door when…

_**BANG!**_

Jumping back from the sound, they noticed that two men were right outside the door. Listening to the sounds, it sounded as if one man had just been shot.

"Oh my god, we're all going to die!" a scared Mir yelled.

"Calm down Mir you're freaking out! And let go of my collar, I'm dying," answered the blond as she tried to get the grip of her friend's hand off her collar. Cagalli was losing oxygen and fast!

As they were busy chit chatting, they hadn't noticed the man with them pulling out a gun.

"Will you girls keep it down?" With that said, the man rushed to the door and swung it open, starting to shoot the other men.

All the girls saw was the man disappearing into the hallway. Soon after, two shots were heard, once the door closed shut. Both of them were too scared to see if the man was dead.

"Cagalli I think that you should go check if he's okay," said a shaking Mir.

"WHY ME?!"

"Because what if Kisaka's dead and the other men are alive. If he sees a beautiful gal like me, he might wants to make me his play toy. But if you go he'll just think you're a boy and the best thing he'll do is knock you out and run!"

"Thanks for caring, and I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A BOY!!" said a very pissed off Cagalli as she slowly found herself walking to the door.

When she got a few steps towards the door, she suddenly heard footsteps and froze at the spot. And within seconds the door swung open and a tall man with gray hair stood in front of her.

"So… are you girls planning on staying here the whole day?" said Kisaka, as he started to walk out of the room again.

As they followed him down the hallway to and out of the main building, they could intake the scent of the fresh air mixed with gun shot powder. But little did they know that they were being followed.

Kisaka then turned around and belts out loudly, "eh what are you doing here?" turning his head to face the two females he said, "Go hide behind those crates I'm going to get these bastards off our tail."

And with that he then ran to the direction they had just come from and took out his guns, but yet he didn't know that the two ladies had people following them as well. Around him were two men with machine guns and bombs that had been follow him on the trail and were planning of destroy the secret headquarters and gaining what they were sent to get.

"What do you think you're doing following us? You have no right being here in the first place." Kisaka yelled as the two men that were slowly walking towards him. He was in trouble now. He had used up most of his shots on the man in the hallway earlier and he only had three more shots left. 'I should have brought another gun with me! What was I thinking only bring one gun,' he thought as he stared at the men.

Soon, one of the men began shooting at Kisaka. Kisaka quickly dodged the onset of bullets, and began retaliating. His first shot missed the men. His second hit one of them in the leg. The man fell to the ground screaming in pain, and the third shot only made a small scratch on the other man's right arm. He soon ran around the wall, avoiding yet another bullet. He cussed as he heard footsteps coming towards him… but then there was silence. He turned to his right to see the man that had been shot in the arm, standing in front of him with the most devilish smile on his face and a gun.

--

(At the same time…)

As Kisaka ran towards the opposite direction, Cagalli and Miriallia started to walk towards the way Kisaka had indicated. They soon noticed that they had entered a huge open space filled with carts. The carts were all stacked up in piles.

"You could get lost in here within seconds!" Mir whispered as she followed Cagalli closely.

They both froze as they heard footsteps coming towards them from their left. Instantly, the two girls jumped behind some carts that were stacked in rows.

As they jumped behind one of the carts, they heard a few steps coming near them. They closed their eyes and held their breath, hoping that the people didn't hear them. But soon the steps stopped on the other side of the cart that they were hiding behind.

"I haven't found it yet sir," said one of the men. He was a short chubby man, and he was talking to a tall man with small back hair. There also was a woman with purple hair.

"Damn this! We should stop this, it's getting out of control! How many more people do we have to kill!"

"NO! We can't stop. If the boss finds out that we came back empty handed, then he will kill us all. Do you want to die at his hands," asked the tall man with black hair.

Cagalli slowly lifted her head in order to see the three people. As soon as she saw their faces, the purple haired women turned and began to walk away. Cagalli ducked back down in fear that the woman had just spotted her. As she and Mir heard footsteps coming close to them, they couldn't help but panic.

"Look what we have here boys," said the purple-haired girl as she grabbed the arm of a girl with pink/red long hair, that were in pigtails.

Cagalli and Mir's eyes shot open when they realized that the woman had not discovered them. Cagalli slowly raised her head again to see what was happening. Her eyes suddenly widened in fear as she let out a small gasp. Mir stared at Cagalli, wondering what was happening. It was Luna's kid sister, Meyrin. Meyrin wasn't like her sister, Luna, she was nicer and one of the kindest people in school. She got along with everyone at the school and no one would ever make her feel bad. She was also a very close friend of Mir and Cagalli.

"So… what's your name pretty woman," asked the man with black hair as he tilted his head down to make his eyes meet Meyrin's.

"…" Meyrin was too shaken and afraid to reply.

"He asked you a question little lady!" said the purple-haired girl as she started to twist her hand behind her back.

"OW!" screamed Meryin as tears came rolling down her face. Pain was jolting through her arm rapidly, and she couldn't take it.

"Aww… look you hurt the poor little girl," said the fatter man, as he was smirking at the actions of his two-team members.

"I SAID WHAT'S YOUR NAME!" said the black--haired man, as he lowered his face coming inches away from her face.

"YO DUMBASS GET YOUR UGLY FACE AWAY FROM HER! AND YOU TOO SLUT… BETTER GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!" Cagalli's voice came out strong. She stood there, with a deathly glare plastered on her face as she stared the two men and the woman down.

"What the hell are you doing Cagalli?" asked a very annoyed and frightened Mir. Mir had stayed on the floor, still hidden from the view. Her voice was low as well… clearly she was still scared.

"Well I couldn't let them do something bad to Meyrin, she our friend," Cagalli responded, not once taking her eyes off of her targets. She was ready to kick some butts!

The three people had turned towards the pissed off blonde at once, startled by her sudden outbreak. And at once they were confused when they saw her beginning talking to 'herself'. They were still unaware of the young girl still hiding behind the cart beside her moody friend.

"WHAT THE HELL? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING TO BITCH!" said the chubby man as his two members just stayed quiet.

"YO! WHAT THE… WHO THE HELL ARE YOU FATTY TO CALL ME THAT YOU ASS! AND I SAID LET HER GO YOU FREAK OF NATURE! AND LIKE COME ON! WHO WOULD DYE THEIR HAIR PURPLE?!" said Cagalli not showing that inside she was freaking out.

"YOU LITTLE-"

"I see that you have a big mouth for a little girl." Said the man with black hair as he held out his hand to stop his partner from advancing any further.

"Cags what are you doing…?" asked a shocked Mir.

"When I say now make a run for Meyrin and then for the exit ok? If we get spilt up, meet me at the HQ. Okay?" she responded.

"But…"

"Just get ready!"

Cagalli looked at the chubby man and the purple-haired woman. Both of their faces were red from anger. The man with the black hair just smiled at this girl's braveness, which he labeled as 'dumb'.

" That's it! I'm going to break you in two!" With that the chubby man started to walk closer to her. The woman let go of Meyrin's hand and started towards Cagalli as well.

Cagalli looked down and yelled, "**NOW**" and within moments, the black haired man got a hint of what Cagalli was planning. He grabbed Meyrin's hand again and pulled her closer to him. As he did this, he failed to notice that Mir had come from behind the cart and was running right towards him.

Mir saw the man pull Meyrin close and she didn't know what to do. Luckily, she spotted a metal rod within her path. As she continued to run towards the pair, she picked up the rod and charged at the man.

Meyrin saw Mir coming towards them with a rod in her hand. Not wanting to be on the receiving end of the attack, Meyrin quickly pushed herself away from the man. As she did this, Mir's rod hit the man right on the head. As Mir turned around towards Meyrin, the man hit the ground and blacked out. Mir grabbed Meyrin's hand and then ran towards the door.

"Wait wh… how… wait!! What about Cagalli!" asked a confused Meyrin.

"Don't worry she'll meet us at the HQ! And besides, she's really a he in disguise."

--

"NOW," said Cagalli as she jumped over the cart and ran towards the opposite direction from Mir. The purple-haired woman, and chubby man started to run after her. As she left the room and continued to run, she noticed that she ended up back at the place where they had last seen Kisaka. She stopped for a second to see where she could go, but was halted by the sudden sound of footsteps followed by gunshots.

'Danmit it!' thought Cagalli as she spotted a wall not that far from her location. She ran to the wall the hid behind it. Just as she got to the wall she noticed Kisaka on the floor bleeding, along with a man holding a gun to his head ready to shoot. Without thinking, she launched towards the man. The man was surprised as he saw a blonde head of hair within inches from his face. He was shocked as the object collided with him, forcing his gun to leave his hands. Cagalli noticed the gun and began to run towards it.

As she bent down to pick up the gun, someone stepped on her hand. She looked up to see a man, with a ticked off face and a gun shot in his right leg. As she tried to break her hand free from under his foot, the man kicked her in the face causing her to fall backwards. She lay on the floor trying to ease the pain that was coursing through her skull. The man then picked up the gun and walked over to the other man that she had knocked out before.

"You can't even handle one little girl."

"Yo! That BITCH came out of no where!"

"YO! YOU ASSES I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL OR A BITCH!"

"SHUT UP!" They yelled.

The man with the gunshot in his leg came walking closer to Cagalli, as she tried to back away. The man bent down so his face was inches away from Cagalli's and he began to laugh.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Cagalli screamed as a grin plastered itself across his face.

"Someone has too much pride and doesn't know when to shut up," he responded with amusement in his voice.

_**Bang!**_

Suddenly, the man that had been standing above Cagalli was sprawled across the floor. Cagalli looked up and saw Kisaka holding a gun. The other man seemed to have disappeared.

"I…I...I…thought you were…well…umm…-"

"Dead? Well, not yet," he responded.

As the two made their way to the HQ, they noticed a bunch of men standing not that far from them. Wanting to avoid another onset of action, Kisaka quickly grabbed onto Cagalli and slipped off into a nearby room.

"What the-"

"Shhh… there are men out there," he replied as he snuck a peek.

'Oh god, what are we going to do! We're going to die! This sucks. Oh well at least I'll die with no regrets. What the hell am I thinking? Of course I have regrets! For god's sake I haven't even kissed a guy. Why am I a loser?' Cagalli's thoughts were running rapidly within her head as the fear finally began to catch up to her. What if she were to die now? What would she have lost? What would she miss? 'I'm still too young!'

Kisaka slowly put his hand in his pocket and pulled out that pink CD case he showed them earlier. Cagalli was broken away from her thoughts as he began waving the pink case in front of her face.

"Umm… what are you doing?" asked Cagalli.

"Well that got your attention. I want you to take this and keep it safe. I don't want you to give this to anyone no matter what happens. Not even the Princess, understand? When you think that it's the right time… you can hand it to the Princess."

"Wait, why are you giving this to me? And when am I to know when the right time is?"

"Because I'm not sure if I'll make it out alive… but trust me, whatever happens, I'll make sure you are okay. Trust me you'll know. Now when I say go, you run back the way we came from okay?"

"But…"

"No buts. Now get ready."

"Now!" Kisaka suddenly went out the door, running towards the men. As he left the room Cagalli ran back the way they had come from.

--

As Kisaka came near the men, he knocked out a few but he was still outnumbered. A sudden blow to his abdominal knocked him to the ground. As he tried to recompose himself he noticed a man approach him. This man looked different from the rest. He wore a mask to cover his eyes. The masked man bent down to face Kisaka.

"So Kisaka, we meet again…after so long? Unfortunately, you won't be living for too long." The man stared with a grin on his face. "Anyways, let's get down to business? Where is the disc Kisaka? I know you have it. I also know that Miss. Lacus trusts you and would give it to her most trusted man."

"Fuck you Rau!"

"Wow! I never thought you would have a bad mouth." Replied Rau, "Oh well, it doesn't matter you well be dead soon. Now tell me where the disk is.

"I don't know what you are talking about?"

"Don't play around with me. WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR, A FOOL!"

"Well yes." Replied Kisaka.

"Shut up._--sign—_never mind that. Will you just answer the dame question?"

"I told you I don't know where it is." Said Kisaka.

"Sir, we have just got word that the boss is calling us back!" said a very thin man that just entered the room.

"But did you tell him that we hadn't got th-"

"Yes sir, he said that we need to come back as soon as possible. He said something about the Chairman."

"Damit he may have found out. Okay gather everyone to retreat."

"Yes sir!"the man stated and walked out to the main hallway.

"Now we can't tell you live, you know a lot and will probably become a problem for us." Replied Rau as he walked away, but he stopped a few steps away from from Kisaka, and pulled out his gun. He didn't have it and shot gunshots towards Kisaka's head. He died on the spot.

"Let's go we'll just have to think about a different way to get the disc." And with that said Rau left the room.

--

As Cagalli noticed Mir and Meyrin running and there was the black hair man standing in front of them. The man grabbed Meyrin's hand. She freaked out and started to scream on the top of her lungs, "LET ME GO!!"

"You never told me your name beautiful."

"Let her go you freaky pervert!" replied Mir, as she tried to get the guy to let go of Meyrin's hand. The man had just pushed her down. Finally Meyrin felt the man slowly losing a grip of her hand and he came falling down. She moved out of the way and helped Mir get up. There behind him stood Cagalli with her fist tightened.

"Wh..wh...what was THAT?!" asked Mir.

"Sorry he started to piss me off," replied a calm Cagalli.

"HEYYY look it's the HQ!" said Meyrin.

Suddenly Mir noticed three men that wore black outfits around them, " I think we made a scene!" said Mir.

Cagalli and Meyrin looked around and noticed three men wearing the Orb symbol, coming near them. They were getting pulled by one of the men and entered the HQ. Later they were inside the front portion in the lobby of the HQ.

While they entered the building two large men grabbed their hands.

Mir didn't know what to do but all of a sudden a female with long pretty pink hair and a very beautiful smile came up to her and told the two men to let the three girls go. As the men let go she asked, "Well hello I'm Miss Lacus Clyne, and you are?"

Mir was shocked; she was meeting the princess/ representative of Orb in person. WOW! Mir, finally started to talk and the first thing that came out of her mouth was, " Oh my Goddddddddddddddddddddddddd!! It's really the princess!!"

"Calm down Mir, I think you are freaking out everyone."

"…" there was a long silent till finally, "So what the hell is going on here!?" asked a very tired Cagalli to the princess.

"Well the base has been attacked by some people and-"

"Miss the men are retreating! What should we do now?" replied the man that pulled Cagalli and her friends into the HQ.

"Hold fire. I don't want anyone else to get hurt. Do we have anyone of them in custody?" asked Lacus.

"We had one, but he killed himself before we could bring him in, but we did find this from his uniform." Replied the man.

As Lacus read it, it was a business card. It read: James G. Vice President of Plannets cop. December city, Plants.

"He's from the Plants!" asked a very shocked Lacus.

"But I thought that Orb and Plant signed a treaty to call it truce." Asked Cagalli.

"We did! Jimmy I want you to contact the Chairman as soon as possible. You three please come with me." Replied Lacus as she pointed at Cagalli, Mir, and Meyrin. They head towards stairs that let them follow up to a room upstairs.

"Well I'm sorry that you have to be bought into this. I hope you all are okay? By the way as you know my name is Lacus what are yours?"

"Oh… well my name is Miriallia, that one is Meyrin, and the one with blonde hair is Cagalli." Replied Mir, as she had finally calmed down.

"Well it's nice meeting you. Oh look, we are here. Excuse me, but did you girls by chance meet a tall man with gray hair, named Kisaka?"

"Well I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure, the last time I saw him he was running towards a bunch of men with no weapon."

"I see will thanks.

As the three girls walked in they were shocked to find that her whole class was sitting in the room.

--

**END! WOW! I think this well be the longest chapter I write. Loll Well.. I want to apoligize for the extremely long wait! For that… I tried to bring out a really long chapter lol! Anyways, I'll try to make my other ones longer. Well hope you all liked it! Loll I know it was kind of lame but thats the best I could do loll. Hopefully you don't have to wait long for the next chapters. Well thanks for reading. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Intruder**

**Hey all! See I told you guys I would start updating my stories… loll Anyways I edited this chapter on my own and if anyone has read my Captain Zala then you know how my grammar and spelling suck! So all I can hope for is that you people can deal with it. So warning grammar/ spelling not so great. And hopefully it doesn't get confusing at some points. I lost my editor so I'm going to edit all my own stories so I can update them faster to finish them.**

**Well this is chapter 3. This one is basically developing a relationship between Cagalli and Lacus, also setting up my story a bit. After this we get to the more exciting and perverted things loll. Well this maybe boring but I'll try to make it as fun as I can!**

**Well thanks for R&R! Please no flames, if you don't like my writing or my story idea then do yourself and me a favor and don't read this story. Anyways hope you will enjoy this chapter!**

--

**Last Time:**

"Well it's nice meeting you. Oh look, we are here. Excuse me, but did you girls by chance meet a tall man with gray hair, named Kisaka?"

"Well I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure, the last time I saw him he was running towards a bunch of men with no weapon."

"I see will thanks.

As the three girls walked in they were shocked to find that her whole class was sitting in the room.

--

Chapter 3

It was a Sunday morning and that meant only one thing... NO SCHOOL! Cagalli had planned the whole day of sleeping in. After the event that happened yesterday she needed it. Her schedule for the day was as followed: sleep, eat, than go back to sleep! What girl didn't like to sleep in until 1pm?

Well there was one girl and unfortunately she was Cagalli's best friend Mir. Cagalli had half expected her to show up at the door or at lease call to tell Cagalli lets do the one thing she loved more than boys and that was...shopping! However, for Cagalli that was the one thing she feared most.

As Cagalli sat in bed her thoughts kept going back to the tall gray wavy haired man and what he had said to her before he died. She couldn't get why he would give her the disc. Did he think that no one would think that some random high school girl had it? Or was it because she was the only person that was around? Also what was on it anyways? And why did he tell her not to give it to anyone! Maybe she should give it to Lacus and not get involved in this whole thing or maybe she should open it to see what's in it. But she couldn't she promised him she would keep it with her till it was the right time. What was the right time anyway? She was going to go crazy soon. Why couldn't anything be easy? Just then the door bell rang…

_**Ding Dong**_

Cagalli heard the door ring and she decided it would be best to ignore it. She knew that on a Sunday morning it could be only one person and that was Mir. Who just happened to want to go shopping. Trying to forget about the door Cagalli threw her pillow over her head to block the noise. However, it won't stop.

Cagalli finally gave in. She got out of bed as slowly as possible she opened the door only to turn white. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. In front of her wasn't just her annoying best friend, but beside her was a girl with long pink hair who was wearing black sunglasses and a funny looking brown baseball cap.

"Mir! Princess! What are you doing here? What's with the funny looking outfit Princess?" asking Cagalli trying her best not to laugh at the pink head. But that didn't work. Cagalli broke into laughter. She laughed so loud that some of the neighbors had popped their heads out of their apartments to see what was going on.

"Cagalli, will you keep it down! We don't want people to know that the princess is here. Plus we came here to see you." said a calm Mir.

'Wow! How could Mir be so calm when yesterday she was jumping like a lunatic when she first saw the princess,' thought Cagalli as she started to push Lacus and Mir into her apartment. She didn't want the neighbors seeing Orb's princess here!

When the two girls got into the small apartment, Lacus noticed how small it truly was. The place had two rooms. One was the living room and the other was most likely Cagalli's bedroom. There was also a tiny little walk-in kitchen and a small little balcony at the end of the room. It was a nice little place that seemed so comfortable. As Lacus was busy looking around, Cagalli grabbed onto Mir's arm and pulled her towards the walk-in kitchen.

"Mir… what do you think you're doing coming here so early with her?" asked Cagalli as she turned to face Mir.

"Calm down Cagalli. First I came here because I wanted to go shopping and remember you promised me we would. I had to go with you to that dumb poetry reading thing **(1)** last weekend. And if I remember you said there would be hot guys there. However, there weren't any…well only your Sai," Mir said with a smile on her face as she noticed a tiny blush on Cagalli's face at the mention of Sai's name. "And secondly, Lacus is here because to your and my surprise, she called me, will more like came to my door with may I say two hot bodyguards. They looked like they were in they're late 20s and who knows may have girlfriends or even wif-"

"MIR! Get back to the story and forget about the hot guys for a second!"

"Sorry. Well like I was saying then she came to my house and was all like hi and then like would you like to go shopping. Now how could I say no to her and especially when she said shopping? So then I was like sure. But then I thought about the whole you and your poetry thing, and I was like why don't we get Cagalli to come with us. I know she'll love to come too. And so here we are. Plus have you seen the time it's not early it's one minute... never mind it's twelve!"

"Yea... so you think I'll just go with you. May I ask what's up with the glasses and funny looking hat the princess is wearing?"

"Please call me Lacus and I wore these things so people wouldn't notice I was the Princess. I just thought that I would at lease spend one day as a normal teenage. Plus it's fun to hang out with friends; even through I haven't had many. Miss. Cagalli, I don't see your parents around are they gone out somewhere," asked a very friendly Lacus.

Mir and Cagalli both looked at her. They were silent for a while until Cagalli said in a soft voice, "Well you see my mother died when I was a little kid. And my dad… well I don't care if he's even alive. Anyways shouldn't we get going or what!" replied Cagalli not wanting to talk about her family any longer.

"Oh...sorry…" replied Lacus but it seemed Cagalli hadn't heard her.

"Umm... Cagalli you know your still in you pjs right? I mean yea sure you look cute but if Sai's there and sees you in Hello Kitty pjs I don't think he'll go crazy over you," said Mir, as a small laugh escaped her lips.

Cagalli gave her a death glare before she ran to her room to change. Mir looked at Lacus who gave her a smile before she heard the door bang open. There Cagalli stood wearing close fitting blue jeans and a red sweater. Her hair let loss to fall onto her shoulder. "So what are we waiting for?" Cagalli said, as she came closer to Mir and Lacus. Grabbing their hands she dragged them towards the door. Lacus was shocked, 'how could she change so fast,' she through as she was dragged out of the house.

"Umm... you know Cagalli, maybe if you did wear your pjs, Sai would have thought you were at least a girl… Ow! What did you do that for," questioned Mir as Cagalli punched her arm, as all three headed down the stairs. All Lacus could do was laugh at their actions.

Lacus enjoyed how the two girls acted so friendly towards each other, however still fought. She didn't get it but she sure enjoyed watching it. She hoped one day she could have a relationship like that.

As they head out of the apartment Cagalli stopped and turned to face the two girls, "So what mall would you two like to go too?"

"Well I was thinking we could go to SEED mall **(2).** Plus it's not that far from here so we can just walk," answered Mir who started walking ahead.

"Umm... wait! What about the two ho- I mean two bodyguards that were with you Lacus," questioned Cagalli turning to look at the pink haired girl. Lacus just smiled and said, "Well I made them go back to the mansion. I told them if I needed them then I'd call."

"And they listened?" questioned Mir, looking a little disappointed. She had stopped walking just to hear what Lacus was going to say.

"Well I kind of told them that I would wear a disguise and they agreed. They are very nice young men however no one can go a better job then Kisaka had. I miss Kisaka he would have never let me go alone no matter what I said," Lacus replied in a sad tone.

Noticing the sudden sad mood Cagalli decided to change it, "Hey! First if you consider us as friends call us Mir and Cagalli… no one calls Mir by her whole name now so it'd cool. Secondly I'll race you two there, and if you make it before me then I'll try on whatever you guys pick. But if I win, you can't tell me- HEY MIR GET BACK HERE!! THAT'S NOT FAIR YOU GOT A HEAD START," and with that Cagalli ran off to caught up to short haired friend. Lacus just smiled as she watched her two new friends running down the street; finally she started running after them.

Five minutes of running they made it to the mall. However, for Cagalli, Mir had made it first and that meant that she had to try on whatever the two gave her to wear.

"But it's not fair you cheated! Plus have you seen that skirt it way to short, and look at the top no way am I going to fit in that and-"

"Shhh... relax Cagalli, you'll look find in his outfit! Plus I think it's cute not to small. Look I won and you never said anything about having a head start! Now go inside or I'll drag you in myself and strip you just get you to try this on!" said Mir as she sent a death glare to Cagalli. All Cagalli could do was nod and head towards the changing rooms.

"Make sure you come out! I want to see how you look!" yelled Mir. Then turned around to face Lacus, she seemed to be deep in thought.

"Lacus is everything okay?" asked a concern Mir.

After hearing her name Lacus looked up and was taking back when she saw Mir starting right at her. "Umm... um… I was just thinking?"

"I can see that...Would you like to tell me what you were thinking about?"

"Well you see I was just thinking about Cagalli?"

"Ohhh... is it about her parents," asked Mir. Lacus just shook her head, "well you see she doesn't really like talking about her father. Personally I don't like that she always keeps to herself when it comes to her past. You see he left her mother when she was born, and I guess she just felt like he abanded her. And her mother died a few days after, so Cagalli stayed with her grandmother for a while. But then she died when Cags was 10, so Cagalli live with my family for a while, but when she was old enough to move out. She moved into her little apartment. My family helped her get the place but then she got a job," said Mir.

"But Cagalli's strong, plus I'm her family now so she had nothing to fear," smiled Mir.

Lacus smiled and nodded her head.

---**Meanwhile**

'I'm not going to wear this. I know I'll just stand in the changing room for a while and then I'll say that it didn't fit-"

"MAKE SURE YOU COME OUT I WANT TO SEE HOW YOU LOOK!" Mir had said.

'Damn it to hell! I hate Mir,' thought Cagalli has she entered the small cubed room. She stared at herself in the mirror for a while and then decided that, that wasn't going to get her anywhere. So she finally tried the black skirt that Mir had handed her and the pink top that Lacus had chosen.

'Well if I make it out alive I'll kill them,' and with a big sigh, Cagalli stepped out and was greeted by, two shocked faces.

---

"So… how do I look?" asked Cagalli nervously as she looked at Lacus and Mir's shocked faces.

"Wow Cagalli I never knew you could look so hot!!" said Mir, then watched as Cagalli started to blush madly. Her whole face had became bright red. Mir couldn't help but laught with turned that blush to turn a different red in angry. Lacus just stared at the two not knowing what was going to happen.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY??"

"You look so cute!-haha- You kind of look like a doll when you blush-haha-" said Mir.

"I think you look nice," Lacus said.

Cagalli stared at Lacus with a small blush on her face again, however, still her Mir laughing. So she turned to the changing rooms and yelled, "I'm changing!"

After a few moments she came out and walked towards Mir and Lacus who were now at the next shop look at jewelry. After a while of walking they spotted a dress shop, and Lacus had to go so they followed.

As Lacus was in the changing room for the tenth time with the tenth dress, Mir turned to Cagalli, "Hey Cags, I forgot to tell you something. You know how the breaks are coming up next week… well you see I'm going to Canada, to visit my aunt and uncle. I totally forgot to tell you."

"Wow! Well I see someone's going to have fun. Just promise me one thing okay?"

"Sure. What?"

"Just promise me that you won't come back telling me about some boy you met and think he's the one." replied Cagalli. Mir frowned and then said, "Well come on of course I'm going to meet some guy, will more like guys. But don't worry you're the only one for me."

With that both start to laugh. They had been so close for so long, that Cagalli didn't want her to leave. Mir had never been gone for a long time, and Cagalli knew she was going to miss Mir like crazy.

Finally Lacus came out, "I found the prefect dress," she said as she wore a red beautiful grown that reached down to her ankles. It was an off the shoulders dress. It was wow!

"Oh my god, you look beautiful!" Both girls said in unison, and that made Lacus blush.

Cagalli noticed the blush. Mir had also noticed but didn't say anything.

"Hey why is it that when I blush you make a big deal out of it, but if Lacus blushes you don't make a fuss," asked a now pissed off Cagalli as she turned to face Mir. Lacus took the chance to change.

"Well you see she the princess and she's always cute. But you look like a umm… umm... never mind."

"YOU WERE GOING TO SAY BOY WEREN'T YOU!" yelled Cagalli, "I DARE YOU TO SAY IT! JUST WATCH WHAT I'LL DO!"

"OH YA! BRING IT ON!" replied a calm Mir.

"FINE!"

Just then Lacus came to the rescue as she grabbed both Cagalli's and Mir's arms and dragged them away from the shop, they had gotten a lot of watchers.

"You two need to calm down!" said Lacus as she stopped walk. She had taken them to the food court.

"CAGALLI, HONEY!"

All three girls turned their head to the source of the sound. Just then they saw Luna, Meyrin, a purple haired freak known as Yunna, and Sai. Cagalli already knew who had called her name as she turned around to walk away from Yunna. But he was faster than her and had already grabbed her hand, and swung her around to face him.

"Hi my love, I missed you so… much! Why don't you give me a kiss?!" said Yunna as he pulled Cagalli closer to him.

"Umm… why don't you let go and I wouldn't kick your tiny little ass!" replied Cagalli, as Yunna was staring to move closer to her every second.

As the two were in busy fighting, Lacus, Mir, Meyrin, and Luna were chatting… well it was more like Mir and Luna were having a one on one match. While Sai and the other two just stood there quietly watching them.

"Well. Well… well look who we have here! It's the lame squad," replied Luna.

"Ummm... Sis, I don't think that very nice to-"

"WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A SLUT!" replied a very ticked off Mir.

"Mir, I don't like you shou-" said Lacus as she was cut off by Luna.

"WELL AT LEAST I HAVE A BOY-"

"" came a scream. They all turned to the direction of the screamer and saw a very ticked off blonde, and a purple haired was an evil smile on his face.

"I swear to god, I'm going to make you pay you pervert!" replied Cagalli as she tried to pull away from Yunna's grip.

"Come on I was only having some fun." He replied very happily.

"Sorry to break you too up, but Yunna do you mind getting you hands off her, you loser," replied a calm Sai.

Cagalli became quiet. Sai; her crush just saved her life from this disgusting pervert. WOW! He was her knight in shinning armor.

Finally Yunna let go of her hand. Sai dragged Yunna while Meyrin grabbed her sister. They head out of the food court. Cagalli just stood there dumbfound, until Lacus came near and pinched her.

"OWW! What was that for Lacus?" the blonde replied.

"UMM I'm confused who were those people?" she questioned.

"Well you see that small haired pink freak was Luna. She's a bitch from school. The one with long red hair was Meyrin. She's a friend but Luna is her sister so she hangs out with them a lot. Next we have Yunna the purple dude. He had a thing for Cagalli, and is a very big pervert. And lasted but not least, we have Sai. Cagalli's future husband. Well that's only if she can ever talk to him," replied Mir as she walked up to Lacus, and Cagalli.

"Umm…excuse me but first of all, he's not my future husband. But if he was that would be so cool! And second did you see how he stood up for me like OMG!!! He saved my life," said a happy Cagalli.

"Wait a minute why did you scream in the first place?" asked Lacus.

"Well you see that purple freak touched my ass! What was I to do? I swear I was so close of kicking his ass, but oh well Sai saved me," replied Cagalli while going to her fantasy world again.

"OKAY forget about what happened! I think we have more shopping to do," Mir said as she pulled Cagalli and Lacus.

---- **Plantz**

"Sir, I don't know why we pulled back? We were so close of getting the disc," replied Rau, as he stood in front of two men.

"Rau, like I said before the Chairman had found out of our plans," replied one of the men.

The other man said, "And beside… you said that the lame bodyguard of the princess didn't have it. So I'm guessing the princess has it with her. I also thin-"

He was cut off by as the sliding doors opened. All three men stood up to slated the man that just entered.

"Chairman!" replied all three men at once.

"Well you fools have done a great job," Patrick Zala said in a monotone voice.

"Chairman, we hadn't thought this part through. We-" said Rau.

"Next time I don't want any mistakes," Zala replied.

"What sir?" said Rau.

"Miss. Clyne, will becoming here to Plant in a weeks time. We will just have to watch her carefully to see if she can give us the location of the disc." Patrick replied walking out of the doors.

"Sir, the Chairman is planning to help us?" asked a confused Rau.

One of the men stood up and replied, "Yea he is. You know how much he hates those Naturals. They were the cause of his wife's death. Now you are dismissed Rau," said the man as he turned around to face the other man sitting on the desk.

"Yes Sir," and with that Rau left the room.

"So I see we have gotten the Chairman to our side, we just need to pull the right stings and we will be close to our goal," the man sitting replied.

"Yes you're right," the other man replied as he walked near the door. Just as he was close to the door his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello father. I just wanted to know will you be joining us for the meeting."

"Yes son, I'll be right there," he said as he hanged up the phone and left the room.

--- **SEED Mall**

Cagalli and Lacus were sitting on a small table waiting for Mir to get out of the washroom.

Lacus wanted to ask call something but couldn't fine the right time. Looking at the blonde she decided this was the perfect time. It was now or never. "Cagalli, can I ask you something?"

"Yea sure, what is it?"

"Will I was wondering… umm… ummm… if you would like to come to the Plantz with me next week," said Lacus very nervously.

"… Wow. You want to take me to Plant with you?"

"Yes. Well you see, I kind of have to go because of the past days event. WE need to make sure that others don't use this event as a way to bring Nartual and co-oratures ti hate each other. And well, I found out from Mir that you were off school next week and that Mir was going to Canada, so I thought I could ask you. It will be very fun, and we can get to know each other better. I really want you to come."

" Ummm… I don't know…"

"Come on it'll be fun!"

"Lacus I'm not so sure… I don-"

"Please Cagalli, it would mean a lot to me if you could come," Lacus said. She didn't want to go alone.

"…sigh…I guess I could come. But promise me you won't leave me alone?"

"SURE!!"

"Then okay I'll come!"

"HEY GUYS, DID I MISS ANYTHING?" replied Mir as she came out of the restroom.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Well what do you say we call it a day and head home?" said Mir.

"Yea, I'm tried!" replied Cagalli as they all headed home.

---

**END**

**(1)** That's not my opinion. I love poetry, and would love to go to one!

**(2)** I know that's a lame name for a mall but I couldn't think of a better name. Sorry.

Will I know this chapter was a bit boring but I tried to make it fun, but don't worry I'll try to make the next one better. Plus don't worry Athrun /Kira are coming soon. I think they will be in next chapter. Well sorry for the wait. Will I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Byebye for now!


	4. Chapter 4

**Intruder**

Hey! Well this is chapter 4. Hopefully I didn't kill anyone taking this long to edit, but I was busy with school and didn't feel like working on anything. Then school was over and I got lazier and didn't do anything. So sorry for the long wait.

Okay finally we see Kira, Athrun, and the Plants crew. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

P.S: I forgot the disclaimer for chapter 3, so I put two disclaimers in this chapter

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Well thanks for R&R! Please no flames. Sorry for spelling and grammar. Anyways hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**_Recap_****  
**

"Hello?"

"Hello father. Will you be joining us for the meeting?"

"Yes son, I'll be right there."

**--End Call—**

**Chapter 4**

"Yo! Yamato what did he say? Is he on his way or what?" asked a very impatience sliver haired boy, known as Yzak.

"Yes Yzak. He said he'd be here soon. By the way where's Athrun? I thought I saw him come in with us," replied a handsome young brown haired boy, named Kira**.**

"He's probable having a very interesting conversation with that new cutie who works in research. What was her name again…umm… oh yea Meer Campbell," replied a blonde haired boy, walking into the room known as Dearka.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! HE'S ALWAYS CHASING GIRLS," said the sliver haired boy.

"I swear that Meer chick is hard to get! It's been two days now and I still haven't been able to get her to go out with me," replied a midnight blue haired boy.

"You mean get her to sleep with you," stated a very pissed off Yzak. He was making his way closer to the blue haired teen.

"Okay calm down Yzak. No one wants to see you two go at it," said Dearka with an amused smile on his face.

"Wow! What's his problem," replied the bluennet named Athrun, as he asked his best friend, Kira.

Kira smile as he answered, "Well his problem is you. Anyways where is you fathe- I mean Chairman Zala?"

"Right here," came a loud cold voice from behind Kira. He turned around to see the Chairman walk in with his own father.

Kira's father was average height and had short blonde hair that was neatly pulled back. He was known as Dr. Ulen Hibiki, however, to Kira he was known as dad.

People always wondered why Kira and Ulen didn't share the same last name. Kira asked his fathers once too. Ulen had said he didn't want people thinking that just because Ulen was a well known man to the Plants and a friend to the chairman, he didn't want people to think this was the reason for his success. Kira became one of the top soldiers in Plants due to his hard work it had nothing to do with his father's connections.

"We can start the meeting now," replied the Chairman, as he took his seat at the round table that seated fifteen people.

Chairman Zala sat at the front facing his soldiers, Athrun Zala, Kira Yamato, Yzak Joule, Dearka Elsman, and their commander Rau Le Creuset. Beside the Chairman was of course Dr. Hibiki.

"I'm sure you all know about the event that has happened in Orb. This event caused a lot of rumours between the people of Orb. They believe we the Plants had something to do with this attack," started Patrick.

"THOSE BASTARDS!" yelled Yzak.

"Mr. Joule! Please watch your language. Like I was saying the Orb's princess will becoming to Plants in a weeks time to discuss what has happened. I want to show her that we respect Orb and had nothing to do with this attack. That means showing her the best of Plants. Understood? That means no mistakes," said Patrick, staring his soldiers down.

"She will be arriving in a week's time. She will meet me and later I want all of you to meet her... is that clear?! That's all. You can all leave. Athrun I need to talk to you. Stay behind," slowly everyone slowly leaving the room. Athrun got up and walked closer to his father.

"Well Athrun as you can see the Representative of Orb is a very important person. So I don't want you to mess this up! Understood," asked Patrick.

"Bu… but Sir, I would ne-"

"Come on son, we all know about your crazy little flings. I don't want you to do anything that will hurt Plants in anyway," Patrick replied, cutting Athrun off.

"Yes sir," Athrun said as he turned to leave the room.

_**A Week later…**_

Cagalli's POV** (1)**

_**-Orb - **_

I can't believe I'm going with Lacus to Plants. I've always wanted to go but never had the time or money. Anyways as I make my way over to where I think I see Lacus waiting from me, I scream her name to get her attention. She turns around and waves at me and I go run over to her.

"Hey! You ready to go?" I ask her.

"Yea, our shuttle leaves in five minutes," she replies.

As we settle in our seats on the shuttle, I can't stop wondering where Lacus' bodyguards are. Plus I wanted to see them! After hearing Mir say they were hot, why don't I check for myself, right? So I ask her, "Lacus where are your bodyguards?"

"They're the ones play cards behind us. I know sometimes they can be very childish," she replied with giggles.

I turn around I saw two very, may I say hot men. One was tall, well he looked tall I couldn't tell he was sitting. He had short red hair, his eyes had a ocean blue colour, and he had a tan skin tone.

The other had long dirty blonde/brownish hair up to his shoulders, and amber eyes. Hey just like my eyes, anyways… He also looked tall. They both looked a few years longer than me.

"The red haired one's name is Antonio Veil, and the other is Dean Ruffy," replied Lacus as she looked at me. **(2)**

"CAN EVERYONE PLEASE TAKE THEIR SITS AND FASTEN YOUR SEAT-BELTS. WE ARE PREPARING TO LAUNCH," replied the captain from the intercom.

As all the passages settled down the shuttle started to move. We were on our way to Plants. I couldn't be happier. I was happy because I knew this was the place where my mother found her first and true love. I hated the man she loved! I haven't met and hopefully I would never meet him. Even if he was considered my father in legal terms, I hated the man. However, it was cool to see what my mother loved about this new place.

Speaking of my father, I guess I never could forgive him. I hadn't met the man but my grandma had told me what kind of man he was. I could still remember what she told me…

**F**_**lashback **_

_Normal P.O.V_

_A young blonde was playing with her grandma. The little girl seemed to be around the age of 7, and was listening to the elder woman telling her stories about her mother. However, the little girl asked a question that caught the elderly woman by surprised. _

"_Granny how was daddy like?" asked the girl._

_The elder lady's face changed from calm to disgust._

"_Cagalli... that man was a very bad man."_

"_But I want to know more! You keep saying he was bad but never tell me what he did!"_

"_Okay honey. Your father was a coordinator, and I had warned your mother not to fall for one. But did she listen._

" _You see they met at Plants. I knew I did something wrong by sending her there. When she came back she told me about him. First I was happy to know that she had found someone she loved. Then he came here, and asked her to marry him. I was so happy for both of them._

"_After they got married everything changed. He started to work at the Orb Military Base, at the research department. He focused more on his work and started to become so secretive. He told your mother that he was working on something that would change the world. But when she asked him or tried to get involved, he would lose his temper._

"_Then one day your mother came to me. She told me about what had happen, and she told me she was pregnant. I was worried and happy for her. I told her to stay here with me where she could be safe and stress free, but she wouldn't listen. But then the day of the delevliy came and your father and mother had a big fight. He told her that he was going to leave her. She went to the hospital and after you were born he left not looking back once. Your mother passed away a few weeks after your brith. I believe it was due to a broken heart. She still loved him and was waiting for him to come back. But he never did._

_I'm not even sure if he's still in Orb or even alive. Later, I thought it would be best if I changed your last name to mines so he couldn't find you. I would never let him treat you the same way he did your mother," she stopped then turned to stare Cagalli right in the eyes and said, "but I want you to promise me that you will never turn out like him. You understand?" _

_"I promise. I'll never do any of that. Plus I'll never leave you behind, you're the only one I have left. How could I leave the one person I truly love behind. I won't go back to him if he came back to get me," with that the blonde decided to change the topic, "lets make cookies."_

_That's when Cagalli started to hate her father. How could he leave and never come back for his own wife and daughter. She always has this fear that one day she would turn out just like him. True she didn't know how this man was, but hearing all these things from her grandma she was afraid she made become like him. In school they had talked about nature vs. nurture. She was scared that nature may rule her life and she may show genetic traits her father had. However, she was raised in a good environment and around a lot of people that loved her. She wasn't going to let herself become like her father! She made a promise and she would keep it, and do anything in her power to make that happen. _

**--End of Flashback—**

Cagalli's P.O.V

Oh well that was in the past! But it won't happen to me. There's no way I'm not going to find love in Plants. I don't have a problem with coordinator, it just that I don't trust the people from Plants. Plus I have Sai, even though he doesn't know my name, or that I'm in the same classes as him or... Wow! I never knew I could make myself depressed!

I'm slowly coming back to reality and I noticed Lacus facing me. So I decide to start a conversation that wasn't about me for once!

Normal P.O.V. 

The conversation lasted for a which. They talked about each other, shared stories. They told each other embarrassing, funny, and scary stories about their lives. Then there was a long silence, and it stayed like that for a while until finally Cagalli fell asleep.

Time had flown by fast as the blonde was deep in sleep. They finally arrived in Plants and Cagalli was still sleeping. Lacus tried countless times to wake her up but nothing seemed to work. Lacus tried from yell to nudging her but that didn't work. As the shuffle came to a stop the two large men from behind came up to Lacus and Cagalli. One held a glass of water in his hand. Looking at the sleeping blonde he threw the glass of water on her and she shot up awake. Cagalli looked at the man to his empty glass and that pissed her off.

"What the hell was that for," Cagalli asked trying to keep cool.

"The princess tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't wake up. So I did the next best thing," he answered with a smile on his face.

"Yea throwing cold water on a girl?! You must feel very proud of yourself you-" replied Cagalli, However, was cut off by Lacus.

"That's enough you two. Mr. Veil, please be nicer to her."

"I be nicer...that little girl needs to be taught a lesson," he replied, walking away with Dean.

"Even if he's hot I think he's a big pain in the ass," replied Cagalli, as she caught up with Lacus, who started her way off the shuffle.

"Cagalli please try not to get mad at anyone. Please do it for me," begged Lacus. She knew Cagalli got pissed easily and didn't want to case any problems here.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again."

They exited the shuffle they were greeted by a few men standing at the exit. One man- teen caught Cagalli's eye. He was a tall man with a white mask that only covered his eyes. 'Wow must be hiding a huge birth mark or something,' thought Cagalli as they walked closer to the men.

There were three of them in total. The other two were medium build and one had blonde short hair, while the other had long sliver hair that came up to his shoulder.

"Hello Miss. Clyne," replied the man with the mask, "I'm Rau Le Creuset, and these two are two of the top soldiers here in Plants. This is Mr. Yzak Joule, and that is Mr. Dearka Elsman," replied Rau, pointing at the two teens standing in front of them.

"Well it's nice to meet you all. I'm sure you all know I'm Lacus Clyne, and this here is my friend, Cagalli Yula Athha. These two are my bodyguards, Dean Ruffy and Antonio Veil."

Finally after they were done with the introductions, they all started towards the car that was waiting to take them. Lacus and Rau lead the way followed by Lacus' two bodyguards, then Cagalli behind them. No way was she going to go near them, well not near Antonio. He kept giving her a cold stare. Behind Cagalli were the two new boys they just met, Yzak and Dearka.

"Yo, the princess is hot! Don't you think? The blonde isn't bad looking either. Hey do you think I have a chance with her," whispered Dearka to Yzak.

"To me she looks like she likes the same gender- wait! I really don't care! If you think you have a chance then ask her. Stop talking to ME! I can't believe the commander told us to come along! Why couldn't he get Yamato and Zala to come!" said Yzak.

"Will that's because Kira had something important back at the office, and Zala well…umm…. I think he's still trying to get the Meer chick to go out with him," replied Dearka.

"And that's why Zala couldn't come?"

'Wow that Zala person must be a real player. I'm not into other girls! If only I could kick this sliver haired freak! Oh god I hope I'm not blushing,' thought Cagalli as she could heard the whole conservation.

"Yap. Now calm down, or you'll get everyone's attention." Dearka said.

"Excuse me, but that's to late," replied the blonde in front of them.

The two men noticed that everyone had stopped walking and now where facing them. Dearka just remembered what he said about Cagalli and a blush formed on his face. He looked down, while Yzak noticed Dearka and couldn't help but smirk.

Sitting in the car everyone was busy chatting wit each other. Lacus was talking to Rau, Yzak and Dearka were talk to each other, and Lacus' bodyguards were talking to each other. However, Veil would keep glaring at Cagalli. She didn't care she had promise Lacus she would get into anymore fights, even though he was pissing her off. She tried to annoy it and stared out the window. After sometime Cagalli noticed a build in come into view, in big letters 'ZAFT' was written on it. She knew they were finally there.

As they entered the building they were lead to Patrick Zala's office. They got to the door and Rau knocked on the door once. Waiting a bit they heard a replied saying, 'Come in' and they did. When the door opened they noticed two men in the room. One was standing behind the desk which was probable the Chairman, and the other man was sitting on the chair facing the Chairman. He had blonde haired pushed back.

The Chairman looked at the group of people that has just entered. He introduced himself and the man with him who was Dr. Ulen Hikibi.

"Well if you don't mind Miss. Clyne, could we get start with this?" asked the Chairman.

"Then I'll leave you all," replied Ulen as he made his way to the door.

"We'll be leaving as well," replied Yzak as he and Dearka saluted.

Just when they were about to reach the doorknob Mr. Zala called out to them, "Wait. Why don't you take Miss. Athha here and show her around."

"Yes sir," said Dearka.

"But-" replied Lacus but was cut off by Dearka, "Don't worry miss, we'll keep her safe and we'll meet a lot of interesting people." With that said he started to pull the blonde girl toward the door with him.

'I just hope Cagalli can keep her cool,' thought Lacus as she watched the trio leave. As they left she turned her attention back to Mr. Zala.

Now the only people left in the room were Patrick, Lacus, Rau, Antonio, and Dean.

"First I would to send my deepest regrets to what has happened to Orb. And it's a shame that people are putting the blame on Plants," replied Patrick.

"Thank you, and I agree Chairman. However, would you any leads on the people that attacked Orb. We have found out the people were from Plants," questioned Lacus, "and it looks like that the thing they came looking for is now missing?"

"May I ask what this thing is?" Patrick asked.

"I'm sorry, but I can't release that information." Lacus said.

Both Patrick and Rau exchanged looks. 'What did she mean it was missing? Where could the disc be? Damn it! The one person who knew where it was is dead,' thought Rau.

"Well...whatever has been taken I hope will not ruined our treaty. Now if you don't mind I would like to hear what happened from the start. Plants is always willing to held a helping hand," said Patrick.

And with that Lacus started her story on the attack on Orb. She was carful about what she shared and left out anything about the disc.

"So your name's Cagalli," stated Dearka.

She stared at the blonde man and nodded yes.

"Can we get this over with? I got better things to do," said Yzak.

"Come on Yzak, this will be fun! When's the last time you've been around the whole building. Beside you don't have to come with us," replied Dearka with a smile.

"Yea right, like I'm going to leave _you_ alone with her."

"What! It's not like I'm going to do anything," Dearka said.

"Like I'm going to believe that..."

"Ummm, can you two stop arguing? You guys sound like a married couple. Now are we going to stay here all day! And can you two get your asses moving," replied a pissed Cagalli. Yea she promised Lacus she wouldn't start another fight, however, these two were getting on her nerves.

"…"

"Well… I guess we can start from this floor," Dearka said, as Cagalli started to walk ahead, "Wow! She reminds me of you! Only difference she's hotter."

"Shut up," with that Yzak followed the two blonds that were halfway down the hall.

They walked for an hour and had showed Cagalli most of the building. They finally had one place left to visit. They made their way to the researcher department. As they walked in they noticed only two people in the room. One was the same blonde haired man Cagalli seen in the Chairman's office when they first entered. The next was a very slim woman with gray hair and her face seemed similar to Lacus'. Cagalli had to admit she was pretty.

"Well hello young lady, I don't think I introduced myself properly before. My name's Dr. Ulen Hibiki and I'm the head of the research department here at ZAFT. And this lovely lady is Meer Campbell. "

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Cagalli Yula Athha," replied Cagalli, while she shook Ulen's hand, "umm…, is it only you two that work here?"

"No you see the rest have gone to lunch early," replied Meer as she got up and started towards the group.

"Dr. Hibiki, do you mind if we talk to you for a second," said Yzak as he and Dearka walked near the man leaving Cagalli far back with Meer.

"Umm… hello it nice meeting you... yea…" replied Cagalli. She didn't feel comfortable with Meer watching her.

"What are you a natural," asked Meer.

"Yea, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, how old are you?"

"17. Umm… may I ask what's with the questions?"

"Well just wanted to know you better. You still in high school?"

"I see what your doing! Yes, I'm in high school, and just because I'm a natural doesn't mean I'm dumb," replied Cagalli trying to stay calm.

"You see I'm also 17 and I have completed my educated and have a well paying job already. Also most of the solider here are around our ages. I know for a fact that the four top soldiers are around our age. Maybe that's because were coordinators. Ah yes, isn't the Representative of Orb also a coordinator? Well that explains a lot know doesn't it? But I'm not saying your dumb..." said Meer with a wide smile on her face.

"Really?! You sure come up with a lot of stupid conclusions for a coordinator. Plus you're not even pretty," replied Cagalli with a smile. She could see that got Meer boiling. Cagalli had no idea why she said the last part but it hit a nerve.

"Well you look like a bo-"

"Cagalli we better be going back now," replied Dearka. He could tell the girls weren't having a friendly chat and didn't want anything to start.

As Cagalli turned around toward the door she could feel Meer glaring at her back.

"Well it was nice meeting you. Hopefully you get a chance to meet my son. He's a very friendly person, you'd like him," replied Ulen.

"Hope I do as well. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Ulen. And I had fun chatting with you Miss. Campbell," smiled Cagalli as she exited the room leaving a very pissed off Meer.

The trio walked towards the Chairman's office, as the got near it Cagalli turned around to face the two men. She needed to make sure what Meer said was true. "Umm… I was wondering how old are you two?"

Dearka looked confused, however, answered, "We both are 18. Why?"

"Oh no reason. What about the other two soldiers that work with you?"

"Well one's 17 and the other's you meet them I'll introduction you to them," said Dearka, "Why are you aski-"

"Wait a minute! When he told you we were 18 why did you say _oh _in a high pitch voice_? _ How old did you think we were," asked Yzak.

Damn! Cagalli was hoping he hadn't caught that, "I don't want to say," said Cagalli walking closer to the office.

Yzak grabbed her hand to stop her, "I want to know and now!"

"Yo man let go of her," said Dearka. He looked at Yzak with a disapproving look. 'Oh no they're going to start a fight,' he thought.

"Okay I'll answer just let go of my hand," said Cagalli. With that Yzak let go, "well you see I thought he was around 18-19, and well you….………I thought you were in your mid 30s."

"…"

"…"

"Oh-_hahah_- MY -_hahaha-_ God-_hahaha," _laughed Dearka.

"Shut UP!"

"Sorry don't be mad. You see you have white hair so I thought...," replied a nervous Cagalli.

"Me. Mad. NO… I just can't believe I WASTE MY TIME HERE WITH YOU! MY HAIR IS SLIVER NOT WHITE!!"

_**Patrick Zala's Office**_

"Well I hope you enjoy your stay here. You should take your friend sight seeing. I have organized a place for you all to stay. I'll see you tomorrow to discuss some plans. Plus you can meet the two soldiers that couldn't make it here today," replied the Chairman. He told her were they would stay and all the details she needed to know.

"Well I'm looking forward to that," said Lacus as she got up, and started walking near the exit with Patrick beside her. The rest followed.

Just then they heard yelling jut out side.

'Oh god no,' thought Lacus.

"What the HELL is going on out there," asked Patrick.

"Excuse me for ruining you time you jackass," said a pissed off Cagalli.

"Watch what you say?" replied Yzak.

"Well it was your fault Yzak. I told you to keep your mouth shut," said Dearka trying to stop the two.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! ALL I SAID WAS THAT THIS WAS A WASTE OF TIME!"

"Well you said that because she said you were in your mid 30s," laughed Dearka.

"Wait I didn't call you that! I just said you look like that. It's because of your white hair! Plus if it was a waste of your time, then you shouldn't have come!"

"Okay I think you two need to calm down," replied Dearka.

"SHUT UP," said both Yzak and Cagalli at the same time.

"EXCUSE ME…but what is going on here?" said a cold deep voice, which belonged to the Chairmen.

"Well you see Chairmen. Mr. Joule and Miss. Athha were just having a loud conversation," replied Dearka trying to cover up the truth.

"It seems that Mr. Joule has a lot of loud conversations," said Patrick.

"Well we better be leaving," said Lacus as she grabbed Cagalli's hand and walked toward the exit.

"I hate that girl," said Yzak in a low voice.

_**Outside ZAFT building**_

"So… would you like to tell me what happened? I thought I told you not to get mad at anyone! And you promised me too," said Lacus.

"I'm sorry. I tried so hard but he just made me so mad! I'm so sorry," replied Cagalli, "see I told you I would cause trouble if you brought me along."

"See Miss. Clyne, she's a lost canon. She'll blow up at anyone," replied Veil.

"Excuse me, you're just mad because you got told by a girl," answer Cagalli.

"You're a g-" Veil was cut off by Lacus, "Please you two stop fighting. Okay now you two go and organize the reports for the meeting tomorrow."

"But miss we can't leave you alone," said Dean.

"Don't worry. I've been here many times. I know this place just like Orb. Plus a lot of people don't know who I am. So everything is alright."

"Plus I could totally take care of anyone who bothers us," added Cagalli.

"Yap, that's because they'll think you're a b-" said Veil but was cut off by Lacus again, "You two go now, PLEASE!"

As they left Cagalli and Lacus started their way down to the markets.

_**ZAFT**_

"Guess what Kira?" said a blue haired man, as he entered a small office in the Zaft building.

"What, you finally had a decent conversation with your father," joked Kira, not looking up from the paperwork he was working on.

"Hahaha very funny...hey, what are you doing?"

"Well, you see my father needs me to sign some things. Anyways you were saying?"

"Oh yea, guess who I got a date with today?"

"You finally got Meer to say yes to you. WOW! I thought she would never say that."

"Well it's more like a lunch date. And come on what girl can say no to this lovely face," replied Athrun.

"THAT BITCH! I swear next time she opens her big mouth I'm going to personally kill her," screamed Yzak as he came stomping into the room.

"Relax Yzak. I think she would kill you first," said Dearka with a small smile on his face.

"Shut up! You ass!"

"What happened to him?" asked Athrun, as Kira finally stopped his work to look at the three men in front of him.

"Well you know how the princess was here with her friend. Well we were asked to take her friend around the building for a tour. At the end she asked us how old we were and –_hahaha_- and-_hahaha_-"

"STOP LAUGHING YOU ASS!" yelled Yzak ready to attack Dearka an minute.

"Sorry. Anyways she thought that Yzak was in this mid 30s. So he got mad and said this was a waste of time. Then she and him got into a fight in front of the Chairmen's office. I still think it was your fault."

"SHUT UP! AND MY HAIR IS SLIVER!"

"Wow! Okay, I think I know your hair colour Yzak. This girl must be brave to talk back to you," answered Kira while laughing.

"I know. I was shocked the first time she opened her mouth."

"Was she hot," asked Athrun, everyone stared at him, "What?"

"You just got Meer to go out with you, and now you're looking for a new girl," asked Kira.

"Oh come on," started Athrun, "it's not like Meer's going to last long."

"That's rude Athrun! Beside Meer's cute, and I don't think she will like you," stated Dearka.

"Yea, she's a hot-headed little annoying bitch," said Yzak.

"Watch your mouth Yzak. And you know what. I'm glad that someone could talk back to you. Now it's Athrun's turn to get talked back to. Hopefully someone can put him in his place," with that Kira walked out of the room, leaving a shocked Yzak, and Athrun, while Dearka fell on the ground laughing.

"What the hell's up with him," asked Yzak.

"Father issues. You know how Dr. Ulen is. It's always about work. Must have been something he said," answered Athrun.

"I swear that guy's a daddy's little boy. Never stands up for himself," said Yzak. As he walked over to Dearka who was still on the ground laughing, "Let's go you bum!"

"Well I better be going my dates waiting for me," said Athrun.

"Dude you got her to say yes," replied Dearka slowly getting off the ground.

"Yes, but it's nothing big… yet. We are just going out for a lunch date," said Athrun walking out of the room.

Dearka turned to his sliver haired friend and said, "Come on Yzak, I'll buy you ice cream. Now turn that frown upside down."

"JACKASS! SHUT UP! HEY GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!"

_**Hours later with Cagalli and Lacus**_

"Lacus I'm tried! Can we go back now," asked Cagalli.

"Come on Cagalli, one more shop and then we will go back I promise," answer Lacus, as she turned around to look at Cagalli.

"LACUS WATCH OU-" started Cagalli but stopped as Lacus chased into a young brunet.

"OW!" replied Lacus. She closed her eyes waiting to feel the cement against her face. However, the never came. Instead she felt strong arms wrap around her waist stopping her fall.

"Are you okay miss," asked the young man as he helped Lacus stand.

"Yes, sorry I wasn't watc-" started Lacus. She stopped when she looked the boy's face. WOW! He was handsome.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING! WHAT IF SHE BROKE A LEG OR FELL AND GOT HURT VERY BADLY ON THE HEAD THEN WHAT IF SHE FORGOT WHO SHE WAS AND WHAT-" said Cagalli. She was rumbling again. She got the two that had been busy looking at each other to turn their attention to her.

"Cagalli I think you're over thinking it," replied Lacus. She got out of the boy's grip and bent down to pick up the shopping bags that she had dropped.

"I'm so… sorry. I should be watching where I was going. Here let me help you," he replied as he bent down to help her with her bags. They were almost done gathering them when he accidently brushed his hand over hers' which caused Lacus to go red. "I-I'm sorry. I guess I s-should go." With that the young teen got up at walked down the street and out of sight.

"What a weird dude," said Cagalli. She walked up toward Lacus and offered Lacus her hand.

"OH NO!" Lacus shouted all of a sudden.

"What happened," questioned Cagalli. She looked around to see what the problem was, and didn't see anything.

"I left one bag back at the last shop," asked Lacus. She got off the floor and continued, "could you go back and get it?"

"Okay, I think remember the way, but what about you," asked Cagalli.

"Don't worry. I'll be right here waiting for you. Plus I know my way around," said Lacus with a wide smile.

"Okay, don't go anywhere," said Cagalli. She didn't agree with leaving Lacus alone, but decided to go.

Waiting a few minutes Lacus was starting to get worried. 'Cagalli hasn't shown up yet and she doesn't know her way around Plants well. Maybe it was a bad idea to send her back alone,' thought Lacus. She was busy in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the two men that approached her. Both of the men where tall and buff, one had hazel hair and the other one had red long hair in a ponytail.

"Hey pretty girl. What are you doing here alone," asked the one with the ponytail.

"Yea, why don't you come with us," said the other man.

"No thank you. I'm kind of waiting for someone," said Lacus. She started to panic. She noticed the hazel haired man walking closer to her and she slowly stepped back.

Just when she was about to turn around and run, she felt a hand grab her arm. Before she knew it the hazel man pressed up against her. He started to pull her into the bar that was a few shops down.

Cagalli finally returned to noticed Lacus wasn't there. She looked around to search for the pink haired girl and noticed someone with long pink hair going into a bar with two large men from the corner of her eye. She ran after the three, hoping to find Lacus.

Inside Lacus was pinned up against a wall and a very ugly man was bringing his face closer by the second. They were inches away until…

"You scumbag! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER," yelled Cagalli.

Soon as everyone heard the voice they turned around to the source and saw a very pissed off blonde.

"CAGALLI!" replied a happy Lacus.

"So that boy's your boyfriend," questioned the man inches away from Lacus.

"Did you just call me a boy? Did you," yelled Cagalli.

"You got her angry," replied Lacus.

"Oh, so this pretty girl is your friend? I don't see why you thought she looked like a boy, loser," said the man with the ponytail to his friend as he walked closer to Cagalli.

"Let's go have some fun," he said as he grabbed Cagalli's forearms.

"If I were you I'd let go," said a ticked off blonde.

"What are you going to do," laughed the man.

_**Bang!**_

Next thing the man was on the ground with a swollen lip. He looked up at the smiling blonde. Snapped his fingers two men got up from a table nearby and came towards her.

One came running toward her and she ducked. The man ended up hitting his head on the wall behind her and knocked himself out. The other man threw a punch her way, and she moved out of the way, and threw her own punch, followed by a kick. The man went following to the ground. She was busy laughing at the men she didn't notice the ponytail man behind her. He grabbed her and threw her over the wooden counter to the other side, where all the glass bottles were. She ended up knocking down a few beer bottles before she came to a stop on the floor behind the counter.

She landed on the ground and felt a sharp pain in her lower back. Reaching to touch the pained area she felt a sharp object popping out. She slowly pulled it out, holding in a scream of pain. Finally it was out and she noticed it was a piece of glass from one of the beer bottles.

It hurt a lot and Cagalli could her eyes watering up. However, Lacus was in danger. Not just Lacus if she didn't get up then she would be in danger too. These were coordinators she was facing. A few punches and kicks weren't going to stop them. She slowly stood up with the bloody piece of glass in her hand.

She got up and heard a loud scream coming from Lacus! Looking over to where they were she noticed the man still holding her. Lacus was unconscious.

There were only a few people left in the bar, and a new face. However, no one was helping her! The new teen looked confused, but why the hell wasn't he helping! One natural girl couldn't take on four coordinators.

Anyways she started to think of a way to get Lacus to safety. Just then a crazy idea popped into her head.

"You dumbasses let her go or I swear I'll stab you to death," screamed Cagalli. She jumped over the counter as the man holding Lacus turned around and notice the bloody object in her hand. He let go of Lacus and ran out of the bar. Lacus fell to the ground. However, she didn't hit ground. The man with the confused look ran to catch her just before she fell. Cagalli couldn't see the teen's face because his shoulder length midnight blue hair fell over his face. She dropped the weapon. She started making her way over towards the two.

She was walking over to them and didn't notice a man coming up behind her. He pulled her to the nearest wall and pinned her hands over her head with one of his hands in a tight grip. When Cagalli's back made contact with the wall she couldn't help but let a cry of pain come out and closed her eyes. She slowly opened them to see who this man was, and it was the ponytail man and he looked angry.

She took a closer look at him and noticed he was holding a knife in his right hand. He brought it closer to her neck by the passing second.

Cagalli couldn't help but close her eyes tightly again. She waited to feel the impact of the sliver blade attacking her neck, but that didn't happen. After waiting for a while nothing happened until she felt the hand holding her hands loosen.

Again she slowly opened her eyes, and this time she was staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen.

_**END**_

**(1)** I'm not good at point of view, so sorry if it sounds weird.

**(2)** My OCS don't worry there not important. However, they do are in the story for a while.

Done! Loll that took me long to write and edit!!! I keep coming up with new ideas but don't know where to put them. Anyways thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story will start picking up soon. Well anyways please review! See ya next time. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Intruder**

Hey all! Well finally Cagalli and Athrun meet! I had fun writing this chapter... and Athrun gets a little pervy. Well hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review and no flames. Sorry for spelling and grammar. Anyways hope you enjoy.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destiny**

**Chapter 5**

She slowly opened her eyes, but this time she was staring into the most beautiful emerald eyes she had ever seen.

She noticed him as the man who saved Lacus from falling. Just then Cagalli's knees gave out and she fell to the ground.

* * *

"You okay," asked the stranger with green eyes.

"Umm…um…I'm fine. Thanks," replied Cagalli as she looked away from the boy in front, "Wait! Where's Lacus?"

"Who?"

"You know the girl with pink hair."

"Oh she's right there," he said pointing to a female on the floor at the other side of the bar. It looked like Lacus had fainted. Just great! Now Cagalli had a little problem on her hands. This was that the one person who knew where they were staying the night had fainted!

'Oh God! What am I going to do? I don't know where we're staying and I don't know my way around Plants! Oh God no, please save me! Wait… what if I get him to take me back to Zaft? That maybe a bad idea... this guy may be a killer or maybe worse. Plus what if no one's there? Even worse what if the Chairman is there... he's going to be sooo pissed that we didn't have Lacus' bodyguards with us... plus I think he doesn't like me much. Maybe because I'm a natural or it could be that I do made others mad at me fast. Wait back to the main point... GOD tell me what to do?' as Cagalli was deep in thought she hadn't noticed the teen in front of her getting up and walking over to the pink haired girl.

When the teen got to the girl he bent down and picked her up bridal style. With that he walked towards the exit of the bar. Just as he walked out of the door Cagalli finally broke out of her thoughts and ran after the man.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing with her," asked Cagalli, as she caught up to him.

"Well I'm taking her to my car, and I was wondering when you would stop daydreaming," the teen answered.

"Excuse me but I wasn't daydreaming! Plus it's not even day it's more like night dreaming…ANYWAYS why are you taking her to 'your' car? What are you a psycho that takes poor helpless girls and has your way with them? And then kill them so no one knows what happens. I'm NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN," replied Cagalli, as she noticed how dumb that sounded.

The boy stopped walking and turned around to face the blonde. He had a wide amused smile on his face and started, "Well Miss. Blonde you have a wild imagination. Plus you talk a lot. Also do you have a car? Or were you planning to fly with this woman on your back, like some kind of superhero? All I'm doing is taking you two home is that a crime?"

"Superman!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well you say like some kind of superhero, and the only superhero that is well known for flying is Superman. I know my superheroes!" replied a proud Cagalli.

"That's sad...Well anyways you never answered my question. Is it a crime to take you home?"

"Well it depends on the person," said Cagalli as she turned her face away from the boy. She started to walk again however, a bit quicker than before, "we were here on a trip and I don't ." She said the last part fast hoping he didn't hear.

"WHAT!" He screamed. He turned towards the blonde. Seemed like he still heard what the blonde said.

"We**l**l you see she was the one that knew where we were staying so…"

"So… let me get this straight... you have no clue where you're staying," questioned the teen.

He slowly turned around and started to walk again.

"Umm… excuse me. What are you doing now," asked Cagalli catching up to him.

"Well as you can see I'm taking her to my car."

"OH MY GOD! What's with the car? I told you I don't know where we are staying. Excuse me I'm talking to you," replied Cagalli, running after him.

"Well I can't let your friend and you stay on the street. Now can I? Plants is a danger place at night," asked the boy.

"…"

"And beside you don't need to worry I'm not going to try anything. I'm a well respected Zaft solider so you can trust me," he said, as they reached a sliver Porsche.

'Oh my gosh! What am I going to do? I can't follow this man he's weird!' thought Cagalli. As she was lost in her thoughts again the teen put Lacus in the backseat and was getting into the driver's seat. When he got in he looked at the blonde before starting his car.

The loud roar of the car broke Cagalli's thought and she stared at the man. That's when she noticed him staring at her.

"You going to stay there or come in," replied the green eyes boy getting impatience.

Cagalli looked away to avoid eye contact then she slowly started to walk toward the passenger seat. As she got in he started to drive away. Cagalli felt weird with the handsome boy, so to avoid him she looked out the window. She didn't want to make a fool of herself. It was working well for a while. Finally he broke the silence, "So what brings you here to Plants?"

"Business trip," replied Cagalli not looking away from the window.

"Well…what's your name?"

"Cagalli."

"Wow! I see you don't like to talk much."

"…"

"...well mine's Athrun."

"Did I ask for your name? No."

"Well if I were you I would treat the man who saved your life so much better."

"Well I could have taken care of him myself!"

"Sure before or after the man almost knifed you," asked Athrun smiling.

Cagalli was going to say something when she remembered what Lacus had told her. She wasn't allowed to get anyone else mad at her. So she just said, "Never mind. Let's just drop it." And she continued looking out the window.

Finally they pulled up to a large gate. Behind was a large mansion, with a U shaped driveway, and a beautiful marble stairway leading to the main doors. As Athrun parked the car in front he got out and started to walk up the stairs not looking back at the blonde.

"Ummm… aren't you going to help," questioned Cagalli as she watched Athrun stop right in front of the doors leading inside.

He turned around to face her and said, "I don't see why... after you were being so rude... But I may help if you apologize."

"Screw you!"

"Fine. Be that way," with that he opened the doors and walked in.

Cagalli slowly opened the door to the passenger seat and stood up, when she did that she felt a sharp pain in her lower back. That reminded her of the glass during the fight. She tried to forget the pain for a second and went to get Lacus out of the car. She made Lacus stand on her two feet by put all of Lacus' weight on herself. Cagalli put her right hand around Lacus' wrist, and put Lacus' left arm around her shoulders to get a better hold on her. Cagalli wasn't sure if she could make it to the doors.

She slowly started climbing the stairs, as she did she curse the weird blue haired freak. Finally she got to the door.

"I swear I'm going to kill that freak! Who the hell does he think he is? What type of retarded solider is he! _–Arggg-_…"

She entered the house with a wide smile on her face, thinking of ways to kill the man in his sleep. Nothing could stop her! She would be spending the night in his house, with him around the corner.

As she stepped into the house, her face became pale. The mansion was HUGE! Her jaw dropped. She had never seen a house this big before. The place was very simple however, had many printings around the walls. To the left there was a big living room. It had 3 couches, a big plasma TV, and a firer place at the far corner. To the other side of the house there were doors that lead to the kitchen and the other rooms. In front of Cagalli there were stairs lending up to the next level.

Cagalli walked over to the couches and put Lacus on the two seated one. Then she slowly sat down next to her. She made sure none of her blood touched the couch or it would leave a stain. She closed her eyes to help relax the pain had gotten worst. She wanted to crying, but Cagalli would not let herself cry in front of anyone. She won't let others see her as a weak little girl. The only person that had seen her cry was her grandmother, and Mir.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps walking closer to her. However, she didn't care as she kept her eyes closed.

"You better clean that naughty wound," replied Athrun, as he threw her a first aid kit, which hit her on the head. "You can use the washroom. It's up the stairs go to the right it's the fifth door down."

"OW! I don't know if I should thank you or kill you,"said Cagalli as she got up and started towards the washroom.

When she finally made it to the washroom she walked in and shut the door. She didn't bother to lock it. She turned her back towards the mirror so she could see the wound and the amount of blood that was coming out. Wow, there was a lot of blood funny that she was still alive.

She opened the first aid kit and grabbed everything she needed and placed it around the counter. Cagalli picked up a cloth and wet it. Pulling up her shirt she started to reach to the wound however, she couldn't reach it. She was having a hard time that she didn't notice that someone had walking into the room. Still busy trying to reach the wound; she froze as she felt a soft warm hand grabbing the cloth out of her hand and placing it on top of the wound.

She pulled away from the hand and turned noticing Athrun.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" yelled Cagalli.

"Well I came to tell you I put your friend in the guess room and when you're done I'll show you to your room."

"THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN! WHY DID YOU… touch me?" she said. She couldn't help but feel her ears heat up.

"Oh that. Calm down I was only helping you. You seemed to be having a hard time. So I thought why not help. Plus who forgets to lock the bathroom door?"

"WELL DON'T!"

"You're stubborn you know?"

"Can you leave? PLEASE!"

"No," and with that he started to walk closer. Cagalli started to panic and took a few steps back until she hit the sink. Just as she stopped Athrun grabbed her hands and pulled her closer.

"Wh-wh-w…what are you doing," she asked looking up into his face. She couldn't help but blush.

"Just trying to help. Now turn around so I can clean it for you."

"N-no! I said I could do it myself!"

"I swear if you don't listen, then I'll use force."

"Can't you leave me alone?"

"No. Now turn around."

"Fine, but I swear if you do anything weird. I'll kick your ass. Got that?"

Athrun couldn't help but laugh. This blonde was interesting most girls would love him to touch them heck even talk to them. Yet this one hated him even being near.

"Okay, now hold this for me," said Athrun as he handed her a key that probable belonged to his car or something. As Cagalli took the key she put it into the back pocket of her jeans.

Slowly he wet the cloth under hot water, and placed it on her skin softy. Soon he pushed a bit deeper into the cut and Cagalli couldn't help but let out a cry of pain.

"Sorry did that hurt," questioned Athrun as he pulled the cloth a bit back.

"No, it tickled," said Cagalli in a sarcastic tone, "of course it hurts you- OW! You're doing that on purpose!"

"Sorry my hand slipped. All right almost done. Now pass me the bandages."

"NO! I mean thanks for the help. But I can do that by myself."

"I said pass me the bandages," replied Athrun as he turned her around to face him. He slowly leaned closer to Cagalli's face. For a moment Cagalli froze noticing they were inches away, and their noses were so close to touching! Cagalli quickly pushed him away. This made Athrun fall landing on the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," questioned Athrun angrily as he got off the ground.

"…Y…yo…you were to close," replied Cagalli in a soft small voice, while a blush started to form on her face.

"What you afraid I was going to kiss you," he said raising an eyebrow. He slowly started to walk closer again. Cagalli backed away. She was too afraid to turn her face away from his. She was scared if she looked away he may do something bad to her.

"Yo! You sa...said you wouldn't do anything! And n…no I'm not scared," she said as she stopped walk due to the fact that she hit a dead end. She turned her head back and noticed the heels of her feet were touching the bathtub and she couldn't move back anymore. She looked back in front of her and saw he also stopped inches away. She slowly bends backwards as he kept coming closer. NO WAY was she going to let this freak kiss her or do worse. Her first kiss was way too special and she wasn't going to wasted it on this guy.

However, she wasn't counting on what happened next. She tripped over the tub and grabbed on to the closes thing around her, which was his shirt. Slowly she could feel herself falling followed by pain, then a heavy weight, and last dripping water.

She fell into the tub with Athrun on top. As she fell her back pushed the shower button on and they landed on the floor of the tub with water flowed on them. Cagalli closed her eyes during the whole event. She wasn't going to open them yet. She was too afraid to.

Finally she opened them and saw Athrun staring down at her. She couldn't help it but she had to admit he was WOW! His midnight blue hair fell over his shoulder and hung centimetres away from hers, and his emerald eyes shinned. He looked like a god. She found herself staring at him. She won't be surprised if this sexy soldier got all the girls. If it weren't for his big mouth maybe Cagalli would have like him too.

"If you wanted me on top, all you had to do was ask. I could have found a better place then the tub," Athrun said with a smirk.

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT," yelled Cagalli trying to push him off.

"Hey who are you calling a pervert. You're the one that grabbed me," Athrun said as he slowly got up and offered her his hand. However, she didn't accept it and got up on her own.

"LOOK MY SHIRT IS WET! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT," screamed Cagalli as she poked him in the chest.

"How? I'm not the one who's clumsy," smiled Athrun.

"That's because you were being a pervert! What is it with me and perverts," questioned Cagalli to herself.

"I think you mean perverts and I."

"Don't act smart! Plus it's the SAME thing!"

Cagalli kept insulting him that she hadn't noticed him walking out of the bathroom. After a while Cagalli stopped and noticed he was gone.

"Thank god he left," replied Cagalli as she went to the mirror again and noticed the wound reopened.

"I hate this," she screamed as she put her head on the edge of the sink and let out a long sigh.

"You missed me," questioned a very annoying voice.

"What do you want now," questioned Cagalli as she turned around to see Athrun.

"Here," with that Athrun threw her a long black blouse, "you can wear that. As you can see that's the only thing that will probable fit you, that isn't a dress. Pass me your shirt and I'll give it to one of the maids to dry."

"Okay, now you can go."

"Fine," said Athrun as he walked out of the room.

When he left Cagalli ran to the door and locked it. She quickly changed the shirt and re-did the bandage and soon was done. She opened the door and walked out.

"That took you long enough."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE," yelled Cagalli as she pulled a hand up to her heart, and tried to catch her breath, "you scared me!"

Athrun was leaning on the right wall beside the washroom, waiting for her. As he got off the wall he walked up to her and grabbed the wet shirt out of her hands. Then he started walking ahead, "come on I'll show you to your room."

"Wait! Where's Lacus?"

"Like I told you before she's in the first guest room. You sure don't listen, or is it you just have bad memory?"

"Oh… Wait you could take her all the way to a room but couldn't help me bring her up the stairs? Wow, what a nice gentlemen," said Cagalli in a sarcastic tone.

"You're funny. Plus you never said sorry," smiled Athrun.

"You never said sorry," mocked Cagalli in a childish voice, "I want to say with Lacus."

"What? Wait! You were calling me a psycho before and now you want to stay-"

"Shut up you sick bastard! Stop being dirty, I just don't trust you so I think it would be better," said Cagalli as she cut him off.

"…"

"Beside after what you did in the bathroom I think it would be best."

"Ok calm down. It's not like I was going to do anything."

"Yea, but you probable were thinking about something dirty!"

"Well you're right about that," Athrun said as he and Cagalli turned a corner.

"Eww, you sick prev-"

"Master Athrun! It's late you should be in bed," came a small soft voice from behind. The two turned around and noticed a young woman. She seemed to be the same as Cagalli's age, and had long brown hair. She was slim and was wearing a very short maid's outfit. The maid noticed the blonde beside her master and gave Cagalli a dirty look before she turned her attention back to her master.

'I knew it he is a horny little freak. And beside why is it that everyone I meet in Plants hate me? I swear when I go back to Orb I'm never coming back here again. -_urg_e-' thought Cagalli before she turned her attention back to the maid and Athrun.

"Well hello. Shouldn't you be going to bed as well?" replied her master as he walked closer to the maid.

When he got in front of her he bent his head down to become the same level as her. Slowly cupping her chin in his right hand he pulled her face near his. Cagalli couldn't help but let out a small laugh that broke the two up. 'God Cagalli, you're so immature! Wait does that make me weird,' thought Cagalli.

As Athrun let go of her face he turned around to see the blonde giggling to herself. Giving her a weird look he turned his attention back to the maid.

"Well Brittany could you put this in the dryer. And get yourself some sleep. Thank you," he said as he handed her Cagalli's shirt. Brittany took it and gave Cagalli a death glare before she started to walk away.

"Well I see you have a very special relationship with your workers," said Cagalli as she had a wide smile on her face.

"Okay, here's where your friend is," he said opening the door for her.

"Thanks," and with that Cagalli went in and closed the door.

As she went in she noticed the room was three times bigger then her room...well her whole apartment. There was a queen-size bed in the middle of the room, where Lacus was on. The room had a three-piece sofa set in the corner facing a beautiful firer place. Other then that it was a very simple room. However, she couldn't help notice the colour of the bed sheets; curtains, sofas, and the carpet were pink. Also the room gave a somewhat romantic vibe. It felt a bit weird to be in here. Maybe it was just because Cagalli wasn't you girly type of gal. Well who knows?

Cagalli had decided not to sleep due to the event in the bathroom. She was worried that the freak would come back. He did have a problem of walking in without knocking. She lay on the two-seated sofa and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed forever. Slowly she thought about the first time she had met Lacus. It wasn't that long ago. It was funny how she got so close to Lacus in a short time.

The disc popped into her head all of a sudden. 'I have to tell Lacus. I can't keep it with me forever and beside I'll have to let her know sooner or later. Okay I'll tell her tomorrow for sure,' thought Cagalli. Finally Cagalli stopped thinking due to a headache. She'd been talking to herself a lot now days, so she decided to look around the room to explore a bit. After looking around for about ten minutes she described to check out the walk-in closet. As she opened it she was shocked to find what she did.

When she opened the doors she noticed the whole room was filled with dresses, and there weren't the same size or style. Some even were more slutty then the next. "I wonder how I would look in this," asked Cagalli to her self, as she picked up one of the dresses.

After exploring the closet she decided to closer the door and pretend that she hadn't seen that however, she heard a click before she could close the doors to the closet.

"See I knew you were a pervert," said Cagalli as she closed the door, and turned around to face Athrun.

"Well excuse me, what do you think you're doing," questioned Athrun, as he watched her walk closer to him.

"I'm the one asking the questions," replied Cagalli as she was face to face with him, "would you like to tell me why there are so many dresses in this room? Wait your a cross dresser! Right?"

"WHAT? NO!" said Athrun, "if you were smarter you would know why there are so many. If you're jealous I would love to add your-"

"Wait! What are you doing here," asked Cagalli, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence.

"This," he said as he pulled Cagalli closer to him. Before she knew it she was against a wall. He put both hands up to block her from getting away. Then slowly brought his face closer to hers' until Cagalli started to talk, "w-what a-are you…d-doing?"

"Can't you tell? I'm having some fun," he said as his right hand grabbed her left hand and bolted it on the wall. His other one fell to her hip. He placed a light kiss on her neck.

Cagalli freaked. This was the fist time she'd been kissed by a boy! Okay so Yunna had a problem and touched her, but he never kissed her. Even though it was a small peck on the neck Cagalli was freaking out.

"Y-yo-you p-er-vert! I-I'm not like those o-other girls. I sweat I'm going to kick- what the freak-STOPPPPPPPP!" screamed Cagalli. She felt his hand on her hip move toward her back. Oh no he was going for her ass! However, what happened next shocked her. His hand reached her back and went for her back pocket. He put his hand in and grabbed a key out. It was the key he gave her to hold on to before.

He pulled out the key and threw it up and caught it in front of Cagalli's face. Then he started laughing. He let go of her and started walking toward the door while he laughed. He reached the door and turned around towards her and said, "You're a very interesting girl."

"Well you're a really messed up loser. YOU FREAK," said Cagalli. She was shaking. She was scared, and mad. How she wanted to kill him!

He walked out closing the door behind him.

"I swear I'm going to kill him!"

* * *

The next day Athrun was deep in sleep before he heard a woman's voice telling him to wake up.

He opened his eyes to he notice his favourite maid in his room standing over his bed. He pulled her down to lay next to him.

"Sir… what are you doing?" she questioned as Athrun put his head in between her neck and shoulder.

"Starting my day," smiled Athrun as he left wet kisses on her neck.

Brittany couldn't help but let out a moan. He had a way with women. She loved being this close to him.

Athrun could see she was enjoying herself. So way not add more pleasure. As he kissed her neck, he snaked his one of his arms to go around her, and he was pulling up her uniform's bottom. However, the action didn't get more then that. Due to the fact someone was knocking on the door.

Brittany got herself out of his arms, and fixed her clothing. "Sir, breakfast is ready," she said as she walked closer to the door.

"Well I know what I want for breakfast, but seems like I wouldn't be getting it," he said as he watched her hips moved. She was beautiful, and perfect. She had a great figure, the perfect curves, and she could drive any man insane.

As she left the room Athrun knew it was time to get up for the day. He took a short shower and changed into his Zaft uniform before he made his way towards the dining table. He sat down and waited for his meal, just then the butler came into the room. He was an elder man around his fourthly, and had gray short hair.

"Master Athrun should I get the car ready," asked the older man.

"No, Kira will becoming. By the way are the two young ladies from yesterday awake yet?" said Athrun turning away from his food that just arrived and staring at the elder man.

"They left early. The pink haired women told me to thank you. The other one wasn't very friendly about her request."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she wanted me to thank the...perverted freak for ruining her day. And that she wishes that see never sees you again, and that you die an early and horrible death. By then the young lady with pink hair took her away," said the butler.

"…" Athrun didn't know what to say, but luckily he heard a car horn and knew Kira was here. As he got up he went to the front door and saw Kira waiting for him in his blue two-seated sports car.

"Hey, it took you long enough. Hurry up or we'll be late," said Kira as he turned to look at Athrun. Athrun got into the passenger seat Kira noticed he was quiet, "what's wrong with you? You look like you just got dumped. Wait did the date with Meer not go well?

"No, well yes but that's not why I look weird," answered Athrun, turning to look at Kira.

"Then would you like to tell me what happened?"

"Well you see I took Meer to this wonderful place, but we didn't get anywhere because your father called and wanted her back, so yea. Then I decided to skip work and go around town, it was about eight at night so I went to the bar at Minerva Street. That's when I met this annoying blonde haired brat. I swear she's the only woman who hasn't fallen for me," with that Athrun told Kira everything that happened, including what the butler just told him minutes ago.

As they arrived at the Zaft building, Kira couldn't help but laugh.

"SHUT UP KIRA, it's not that funny."

"That's what you get for being what she call you… oh yea a perverted freak."

"Shut up Kira!" said Athrun as Kira got out of the car and the two made their ways into the building. As they got inside Athrun turned to Kira and said, "Yo, you go on ahead. I'm going to see Meer."

"Okay, but DON'T BE LATE," yelled Kira to get Athrun's attention, who was halfway down the hall.

* * *

"Hey baby," said Athrun as he caught Meer on her way to her office.

"Hello Mr. Zala. May I help you?" she asked flashing him a seduced smile.

"Well yes you can. What about we go out again, tonight?"

"Ummm…we'll see," with that she walked into the room labelled research department.

* * *

As Athrun entered the Chairman's office he noticed Kira, Yzak, and Dearka were the only one there. He slowly walked up to the three.

"So, Mr. Perverted freak how was your night," asked Dearka while the others started to laugh.

"Very funny. Thanks Kira you have a big mouth," said Athrun as he turned away from the men.

"Don't be a crybaby pervert," said Yzak.

"Come on, I didn't mean it Mr. Perverted freak," laughed Kira walking closer to Athrun.

"See that's what happens when you try to hit on anything that moves," said Yzak.

"Well at least I wasn't called a thirty year old man," replied Athrun.

"WHAT YOU SAY ZALA," yelled Yzak as he walked closer to Athrun pushing Kira out of the way.

"Mr. Joule! What is it with you and loud conversations," questioned the Chairman as he walked into the room with Rau.

"Sorry sir," with that the four soldiers stood in a line facing the Chairman.

"As you all know the representative will becoming anytime, so no fooling around," said Patrick.

"Yes sir," replied all men. Just then they heard a knock on the door.

* * *

"Lacus I don't know why I have to come along! I swear everyone in Plants hates me," replied Cagalli.

"Are you sure it's only in Plants" asked Veil.

"Do you want a black eye," warned Cagalli showing her fist.

"Just try. You'll be the on-"

"Can you two stop? You two are acting like a bunch of children," said Lacus as she knocked on the Chairman's door.

"He started it," said Cagalli as she made a pouted face and crossed her hands over her chest.

Just then the door opened and her face turned from a pout to stone.

"Oh god no," whispered Cagalli. To bad they all were coordinators and had turned to face her. She quickly noticed all eyes on her, even Lacus' so she put both her hands over her mouth.

* * *

**END**

Well how was that? Anyways hope you all enjoyed it. I swear this took me the fastest to write loll anyways let see what happens next time. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please Review! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Intruder**

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review and no flames. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destin**y

**Chapter 6**

_Just then the door opened and her face turned from a pout to stone._

_"Oh god no," whispered Cagalli. To bad they all were coordinators and had turned to face her. She quickly noticed all eyes on her, even Lacus' so she put both her hands over her mouth._**  


* * *

**

"Sorry," replied Cagalli, hoping everyone would look away and it worked. Well almost. Yzak and Athrun were still staring at her. Yzak had an I'm-going-to-kill-you look, while Athrun looked confused than amused.

"Well I'm glad you could make it. How was your first day at Plants," asked Patrick, as he walked closer to Lacus.

"We had a very interesting day. And met some of the nicest people," replied Lacus. 'Yea right, the perverted freak was really nice,' thought Cagalli as she gave Athrun a death glare, who accepted it with a small smile.

"Were you able to find more information about what happened to Orb," questioned Lacus.

"No I'm sorry," replied Rau as he watched Lacus face carefully. He needed to know for sure she didn't have the disc. He also noticed the blonde next to Lacus became stiff at the mention of the event.

'Oh, I can't believe I forgot to tell Lacus about the disc! I was so busy with that freak I forgot to tell her. I have to tell her or I swear this is going to kill me,' thought Cagalli. Cagalli was deep in thought until she heard a knock on the door and came back to reality.

"Come in," replied the Chairman. A gray-haired woman, know as the one and only Meer walked into the room in her white lab coat.

"Sir, Dr. Hibiki needs to talk to you. He said it is important," replied Meer as she walked into the room and bowed to her seniors.

"Well thank you. Sorry Miss. Clyne, but I hope you will come to the party this evening," with that Patrick walked out of the room.

"Lacus I need to tell you about Kis-" started Cagalli but was cut off by Rau as he walked closer to the two, "Sorry about the Chairman. I would like to introduction the other two soldiers."

As on cue the two new soldiers came closer. "This is Athrun Zala, and this is Kira Yamato. Zala here is the Chairman's son while Yamato is Dr. Hibiki's son," said Rau as he pointed to the two boys in front of Lacus and Cagalli. That guy with the brown hair… they had seen him before, but where?

Lacus knew she'd seen Kira, before but just couldn't remember where. That was until Cagalli reminded her.

"Hey you're that guy that crashed into Lacus yesterday," smiled Cagalli as she noticed Kira hadn't taken his eyes off of Lacus since they had entered the room.

Lacus turned to the blonde then back to Kira, and locked eyes with him, which sent Lacus to quickly look away and blush madly. Cagalli noticed the blushing Lacus and let out a little laugh.

Rau turned his attention back toward Lacus and asked if he could talk to her in private. He needed to be one hundred percent sure she didn't have the disc to make there plans to move forward.

With that the two exited the room. Cagalli turned her head toward the door to watch the two walk out. She was hoping that no one was staring at her. However, life wasn't fair. She turned her face back toward the crowd of people left in the room she noticed Athrun staring at her.

"Well look who we have here," started Athrun with a wide smile on his face, walking closer to the blonde.

"Yea Mr. Perverted freak," replied Cagalli, and noticed everyone starting at her, "Opps…I…I mean the Chairman's son?"

"Zala? This the girl you were talking about! Wow Yzak and Athrun have the same taste," laughed Dearka.

"SHUT UP DEARKA! Anyone could hate her," replied Yzak.

"Are you still mad about the whole age thing? Dude if it makes you feel better I'll say sorry. Plus I said I thought not that you were," said Cagalli.

"That's the same thing," Meer pointed out.

"Yea, miss perfect knows everything," Cagalli rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were smarter? You're giving us naturals a bad name," whispered Veil.

"You guys, I think you should be ni-" started Kira but was cut off by Cagalli.

"THAT'S IT! I'm tired of everyone picking on me! I'm leaving! It was fun knowing you all! And when I get back to Orb I'll make sure I never come back! So it was fun while it lasted! Bitch, blond solider, Kaia, old man, Dean, Red, and perverted freak!" She walked toward the door.

'Me and my big mouth,' thought Cagalli as she felt someone grabbing her hand. She was pulled back. As she was pulled back, she crashed into a pissed off sliver haired man. "I'M STILL TALKING TO YOU! DON'T WALK OUT ON ME!"

"Well excuse me! But I was kind of tired of everyone picking on me," she replied as she push herself off his and tried to get her hand free.

"Come on man, let her g-" started Dearka but was cut off by Cagalli, "That the best grip you have, if people find out that you're so weak then they would also think you're in your 30s and late 30s too," challenged Cagalli.

Athrun couldn't help but smile. This girl was very brave to talk to one of the top Zaft solider like that. However, her looks weren't anything special. Right now she stood in the same room with one of the prettiest woman in this world, well in Athrun's mind. Compared to her Cagalli looked like a nobody. You couldn't tell if she had a figure, with her loose clothes, her hair was short, and she didn't wear any makeup. Plus the way she acted wasn't like a girl. She was too boyish. He felt sorry for the man she'd end up with.

"She didn't-" said Ruffy but was cut off by Yzak.

"That's it," and with that he tighten the grip. 'WOW! He's strong! OW! OW! OW!' thought Cagalli. It killed her, his grip. However, she wasn't going to let them know. Hell no and that was thanks to her pride.

Luckily for her, Kira noticed she was having trouble and that a blue/purple bruise was starting to form. "You two stop this now," he yelled as he walked over to the two and pulled Yzak's hand off hers. He turned toward Yzak and said, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You should control yourself!"

"Yea," said Cagalli as she stuck out her tongue.

Ruffy turned to her and said, "I think you should leave and cool down, now!"

"But it wasn't-" she started but was cut off by him, "I said NOW!"

"Fine," with that she started towards the door but as she got close to it, it opened and Rau and Lacus walked back in.

"Anyways…sorry about that Miss. Clyne I think I forgot to introduce this young lady. She's Miss. Campbell, she works in the research department," said Rau as they made their way toward the group of people standing closer to the back of the room.

"Well hello," said Lacus as she grabbed Cagalli to stop her from leaving and pulled her back toward the group. As they got there she shook Meer's hand and said, "It's nice to meet you all."

"Same here," replied the rest.

"Meer can you come here," replied Athrun walking away from the group.

"Sure. Well you excuse me," with that Meer walked closer to Athrun.

"So, Cagalli you ready to find the perfect little dress," questioned Lacus as she let go of her hand.

"What are you talking about," asked Cagalli.

* * *

Meer walked over to Athrun and asked, "Yes? You wanted to say something Mr. Zala?"

"Yes… I was wondering if you're going to the party this evening?"

"Yes…"

"Come on Athrun we don't have all day. Just ask her already," replied Yzak as he, Dearka and Kira were only a foot away from the two.

"Would you like to come with me?"

"Ummm..."

"Come on. I'll show you a great time."

"Okay."

"Really?"

"HELL NO!" came a loud voice from the blonde female. Everyone turned to the sound to noticed Cagalli walking backward to the door.

* * *

"What are you talking about," asked Cagalli

"The party that the Chairman was talking about," replied Lacus.

"See you never listen. Do you," questioned Veil.

"Veil I don't think this is the-" said Ruffy but was cut off by Cagalli again.

"I swear to god I'm going to kill you before this trip is over."

"Yea, try."

"Never mind, no way am I going to a party! I'll have to wear a dress."

"Yea that's the point," replied Lacus.

"But miss I don't think it matters what she wears. It wouldn't make her look any more like a girl," smiled Veil.

"Mr. Veil, that's not true. I think she looks like a very pretty, lovely, swee-" said Lacus as she was cut off by Cagalli.

"Don't suck up Lacus. AND I'm not going no matter what you say!"

"Fine! Mr. Ruffy and Mr. Veil please escorted her to a nice dress shop."

"Wait… HELL NO," said Cagalli as she backed away because of the two large men coming towards her.

Lacus turned around to see everyone starting at Cagalli with a confused face, "Well we better be leaving."

"OW! That bit- I mean girl," replied Veil as he ran out the door chasing Cagalli down the hallway, "I'm going to kill you!"

"Miss, I think we should go before something bad happens," replied Ruffy turning around to face Lacus.

"Well it was nice meeting you all," said with an apologize face and with that Lacus walked out with Ruffy.

"That was weird," replied Kira as he turned to face Athrun who was at the moment looking at the door.

"That girl's very interesting," replied Athrun.

"That's one annoying bitch!" Yzak said.

"Come on let's go Yzak," replied Dearka who was at the door. Yzak went over and the two left the room.

"Well I better be getting back as well. Bye Ath- I mean Mr. Zala see you tonight," and with that Meer left the room.

Rau was walking toward the door and couldn't help but feel that this Cagalli knew more about what went missing than Lacus. He swear he hear Cagalli mention Kiskas's name earlier, right before he had cut her off. 'Maybe it's not missing and that little girl has it?' thought Rau. As he got to the door he turned around to face the two men left, "Are you two coming?"

"We'll be right there sir," said Athrun as he watched their commander leave. When he left Athrun turned to face Kira again. But this time he had a very wide smile on his face.

"Why are you smiling like a freak?" Kira questioned.

"So Kira what do you think about the Princess?"

"W…what are you talking about? I thing she's a very beautiful- I mean nice person," he replied with a blush.

"Come on you like her don't you?"

"N…n….no! Well yea but only as the princess of Orb. Not like some crazy loser who doesn't have a life and would follow people around all the time. Like don'-"

"Okay, I get it will you shut up! Oh well I thought you liked her in a different way," Athrun said, walking near the door. Then he turned around to face Kira again and said, "Because I think she likes likes you." And he walked out of the room.

"WHAT? WAIT ATHRUN! WHAT? HOW? ATHRUN WAIT," Kira said as he ran out of the room chasing his blue haired friend.

* * *

As Cagalli was manhandled towards the biggest dress shop she had ever seen, she noticed a wide smile on Lacus' face. Cagalli had to wipe that smile off and knew just how she was going to do it.

"Don't smile! I know you like Kira," said Cagalli as she noticed Lacus' smile go away. That made her smile.

"I don't like him," she replied nervously. "No! I mean I like him as a person…but not the othe-"

"Come on! I think we all saw that blush you had on your face when he shook your hand. I swear you looked like a tomato."

"Oh, but you don't think-" said Lacus but was cut of by the salesperson, "Hello! May I help you with anything?"

"Oh hello. Could you help us find a perfect dress for her?" Lacus asked.

"Well let's see what I can do," she said as she grabbed Cagalli and Cagalli grabbed Lacus deeper into the store.

* * *

_**At the party…**_

"Yo Kira! You sure look wow today," replied Athrun as he walked over to him. He was wearing a black tux with a red tie. Kira was also wearing a black tux but he had a black bow tie to match.

"Well you look lovely too," replied Kira, as he was staring at the door.

"What are you looking for?"

"Oh what?"

"The Princess hasn't come yet."

"That's not what I was looking for…oh look who just showed up?"

"What?" Athrun said as he turned to the door to see Meer, in a very low-neck purple dress. The dress was up to her knees and it was sleeveless.

He was right about Meer, being one of the most beautiful women he knew. Just looking at her walking into the ball, he could tell that she was driving the men crazy. He looked around and noticed men staring at her. He didn't like that so he had to show these men, she was taken.

"WOW! She looks great," replied Athrun as he made his way closer to her, "Bye Kira."

* * *

"Lacus I feel stupid in this!" Cagalli said as they got out of the room they had changed in.

"No you look great!" said Lacus as she saw Antonio and Dean waiting for them, "Don't you guys think she looks great?"

"WOW! I think you look lovely," replied Dean showing her a wide smile, "Plus Miss. Clyne you look stunning as well."

"Yea you look fine," said Veil. "But the Princess looks better."

"Well I wouldn't have it any other way," said Cagalli as she walked down the hallway leading to the ballroom with Lacus and the other two men.

Lacus was wearing a very elongate pink strapless dress. That went all the way towards her ankle. The dress shaped her wrist line and followed out toward the bottom.

Cagalli had a light green dress that stopped just over her knees. It had two strings on each side holding the dress up.

Cagalli had told Lacus she didn't want a dress too short or a dress that showed off her body. However, Lacus wouldn't listen. Now Cagalli was having a hard time pulling her dress down to cover her legs.

As they made their way to the front doors, Cagalli felt butterflies in her stomach. She didn't want to go in. She was nervous and hadn't realized that Lacus and the others had walked in.

As Lacus walked in she noticed one man only. She stared at him, and he smiled back and walked closer to her. As he got to her he said, "Wow! You look beautiful Princess."

"Well you look handsome yourself Kira."

"Well thanks. Would you like to dance with me?"

"Sure," and with that Kira lead her to the dance floor. They were dancing happy and hadn't notice that someone had been watching them carefully.

* * *

'Oh god I lost Lacus! I can't believe she left me by myself?' thought Cagalli as she walked around the whole place. After she had walked in, by herself, she spent the rest of the time looking for Lacus. She didn't like this! People were watching her. She looked stupid in this stupid dress she knew she should have ran when Lacus had left her.

As she walked around the ball room looking for her friends, she noticed Veil, dancing with some woman… and there Lacus was on the dance floor with Kira. She couldn't bother them they looked so cute together.

Well if she found Dean she could spend the time with him. He was a nice man. She looked around the place but only spotted Athrun, Yzak, Ulen, Rau and the Chairman standing farther back talking to some woman with short light drown hair. Her husband with long black hair… and some boy who seemed to be related… maybe there son?

As she stared at them she noticed the son turned around and their eyes met for a second, before Cagalli turned her head to continue her search for Dean.

And there he was talking to some girl. Cagalli prayed he wasn't going to dance with her. Okay that was rude… but Cagalli needed someone… she didn't feel right with these people staring at her.

As she made her way towards Dean, who was at the other side of the dance floor she felt someone grab her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

'What? I swear whoever this is I'm going to kill him!' thought Cagalli, as she pulled out of the man's arm, and stared at his face.

It was that boy she had seen from before. The one who was talking to the Chairman and the others! Well Cagalli couldn't be rude and push him away or slap him… but she didn't dance.

"Umm… sorry, but I don't dance umm…" she replied looking into his blue eyes.

"The name's Rey Za Burrel. Don't worry I'm use to women stepping on my feet." Rey replied.

"Ummm… I really don't think you want me to dance with you. Trust me it'll end nasty. You may lose a foot or-ooh," replied Cagalli as she was pulled against his chest.

Well wasn't he bold to just push a girl who didn't want to dance closer to him.

Cagalli tried to put her hand on his chest to pull herself out but froze as she heard his voice whispering in her ear. "Don't worry. You looked so bored. Just loose up, it'll be fun."

She looked up and was shocked to see how close they were from each other. She blushed and looked to the ground, finally agreeing to dance with him.

As she pulled back a bit to bring space between them, she felt one of his hands on her lower back, and the other holding her right hand.

Cagalli hand no idea what to do she looked around, watching the others to see what to do. When she said she didn't know how to dance, she meant it! Okay she knew the basics or how to dance when you go to a club but she had never done a slow dance in her life. Cagalli only seen it on cartoon however, that always ended up with the two kissing.

She heard him laugh and looked up at him. He was laughing at her! She felt stupid and didn't want to be here. She pulled herself from his arms, but couldn't get out of his grip he was to strong.

"Let go! I don't want to dance!" Cagalli said staring at the ground.

"Haha- I'm sorry for laughing at you I didn't mean it. Here put your hand on my shoulder. Come on you staring at the ground won't get us started any sooner. Plus it looks like we have a few wondering eyes," he replied taking her free hand and putting it on his shoulder.

Cagalli shot up and looked him in the eye. "What do you mean?" He gestured with his head behind her, just when she was going to turn around and look he stared to move, scaring her.

"You're stiff."

"I know!"

"Just calm down," he whispered, and soon Cagalli stared to relax.

It did feel nice. This Rey guy was so sweet, he was gentle, and every time she stepped on his foot he just laughed it off.

"Hey… what did you mean that we had some wondering eyes?"

"Well it seems my parents, the Chairman, and his son seems to be enjoying us dancing together."

"Actually I find it a funny site. A wanna-be prince, and a girl that's looks like a boy," came a voice that Cagalli hated.

"ZALA! What do you want?" she asked as she broke the dance and turned around to face the blue haired man.

"Well I just wanted to tell Rey here that I'd be cutting in. I think the brunet you were dance with before is free again."

Cagalli looked at Rey and he gave her a small smile before excusing himself. Before he left he turned to Athrun and said, "Breaking up my fun, because I broke yours?" and he walked off leaving a pissed Athrun.

Cagalli couldn't believe it! What the hell? He was pretending to be nice … what did he get from it… or even better what was he hoping to get from that? Why the hell did every guy that acted nice to her just wanted something from her… or was she really not pretty or womanly to get a person to like her? 'Great! You just made you're self depressed again,' thought Cagalli as she started to walk off the dance floor.

"Well…no wonder he wanted to dance with you so badly. You actually wore a dress. I thought you would show up in jeans and a t-shirt." Athrun stated as he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Well I would have! And I wouldn't have even shown up if it wasn't for Lacus," stated Cagalli, "Shouldn't you be dancing with Meer or someone?"

"Well she's playing hard to get. Plus I came here to dance with you."

"Oh so she left you for another man?"

"No. Just when things were getting interesting Rey broke it up telling me my father wanted to talk to me. I had to leave her. My women don't want to get away from me."

"Yea, like I care."

"Whatever. So what about that dance? I think I can stand you stepping on my feet, considering that you look hot today."

"You're disgusting."

"I'm willing to dance with you? But that's all I can do for you."

"Yea like I want more?"

"Well most girls do."

"Well I'm not like most girls! And no I don't want to dance with you, so good day," said Cagalli as she turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait where are you going," asked Athrun as he watched her walking out the doors toward the hallway. "So Kira, how long have you been a solider for?" asked Lacus, as she enjoyed dancing with Kira.

"It's been a year I think," said Kira looking into her eyes.

"Wow! You must be a very great solider then," replied Lacus as she looked at the ground to hide the blush that was being forming.

Kira turned his eyes downwards to follow her glaze. However, he noticed a red dot on her right shoulder.

"LACUS!" Kira screamed as he pushed her on the ground, which made him on top of her. As they fell to the ground a gunshot was heard thought the room, followed by a vase breaking. Everyone panic and ducked to the ground, Kira noticing Athrun staring at him from the corner of his eye motived to the door where a person in black ran out.

"ATHRUN!" Kira yelled and pointed towards the person who ran out the doors towards the hallway.

As Athrun noticed what Kira was saying he got up and ran after the person.

* * *

Cagalli was walking around the hallway; she didn't want to go back in. She wasn't ready to face all the annoying people that hated her. As she neared the ballroom she heard screams and noticed a figure running out wearing black tights and a black mask covering their face.

Curious got the best of her as she ran after the figure. She was about to turn the corner when she heard, "CAGALLI!"

She looked back and noticed Athrun running after her. She didn't answer him and kept running after the person; soon she had lost Athrun but was close to the person.

Cagalli noticed that the person had nowhere to run because it was a dead end. They stopped and turned towards Cagalli.

"YOU!" screamed the person as they came running toward the blonde who backed away. As the masked person got to Cagalli, they pulled out a knife and started to use it to attack the blonde, but Cagalli missed all the shots. Then Cagalli grabbed the person's hand and pinned them to a wall. When the person hit the wall they let go of the knife and let out a hiss of pain.

Cagalli heard footsteps behind her and noticed that Athrun was behind her, and behind him was Yzak and Dearka.

"See I told you she could probable kill you," said Dearka to Yzak as he watched the scene in front of them.

"You BITCH! I knew I should have killed you the first time I saw you," replied the person.

Cagalli had a confused look on her face, and for a second lost her grip. That all this person needed, they pushed Cagalli backwards and picked up their knife. Soon Cagalli landed on the floor and notice the person running towards her with the knife in hand.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THIS TIME FOR SURE!" replied the person as they were very close to the blonde.

"No you don't," said Athrun as he ran toward the person and grabbed them in a tight grip. Yzak and Dearka walked over to the three. Dearka walked up to Cagalli and help her up. While Yzak walked to the person Athrun was holding.

"Cagalli you know this person?" Athrun asked as he struggling to hold on to them.

"How am I to know? They are wearing a mask."

"Well we can fix that," with that Yzak grabbed the mask off the person. To their surprise they found a purple hair woman. Cagalli had seen her before and then remembered she was that woman back at the Orb base. She was the one with the other two men.

"So do you know her?" Dearka question as he turned to face Cagalli.

"Well, kind of. She was one of the people that attacked the Orb base."

"Well, looks like were starting to get somewhere," said Yzak as he turned to face the two blondes in front.

Just then a brush of Plant soldiers showed up, "Take her away. We'll question her later and see if we can get anything from her." Athrun said as he handed her to the soldiers, "You two better go with them to fill the report."

With that the soldiers left with Yzak and Dearka behind them leaving the two behind.

"Wow! I never knew you could be so serious and controlling," said Cagalli as she looked at Athrun. He had a very serious and pissed off look and was staring at her, "WHAT?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING GOING AFTER HER?" Athrun yelled as he walked closer to her.

"Calm down it's not like I got hurt or anything."

"Calm down! You could have died!"

"Well I didn't! Now calm down. You don't need to lose your pants over it."

"Cagalli, I take my job seriously. And you could have gotten hurt…and I would be the one people blame." That wasn't the only reason…

"Oh so this is about what people will think about you?"

"Well yea. What do you think I care about what happens to you? Oh please."

"Why you, little-"

"Can you two stop fighting," replied a calm voice. The two looked to the direction of the

voice and saw Kira.

"So, how's the Princess?" replied Athrun.

"What… wait the purple hair freak was planning on killing Lacus?"

"Yea."

"She's fine, just a little shaken up. I came here to tell you that I'll be talking her to stay at my place for tonight. The chairman said it's a safe place, and no one can know where she is," replied Kira as he stared at the floor, "oh yes, she wants you, Athrun to take…. Umm… well she wants you to take Cagalli with you."

"WHAT? YOU WANT ME TO STAY ANOTHER NIGHT WITH THIS PERVERTED FREAK?"

"Yo! I'm getting tried of you calling me that!"

"Well too bad, because I'm going to keep calling you that! Perverted freak, perverted freak..."

"I SAID STOP!"

"NO!"

As the two were fighting they didn't noticed that Kira had walked away from them and back towards the ballroom. As he got to the ballroom he saw Lacus waiting for him with a bunch of soldiers around her. He walked over to her and held his hand out for her to grab, and she accepted it.

"So, how she take it," asked Lacus as she was lend outside.

"Well… first she freaked out and now the two are fighting, again."

As they reached outside, Kira had opened the door for Lacus to get in. When she was in he went to the drivers' seat and started the car.

The ride was silence until Lacus broke the silence, "Kira are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your place?"

"Of course, my father's never around so it's no problem. Also the Chairman thinks it's the best place for you to stay. They maybe more people trying to hurt you out there. Plus… it would be fun to have someone around."

"Oh… what about your mother?"

As she said that Kira's grip on the steering wheel tightened.

"Well you see I don't know much about her, but all I know is that she betrayed and left my father and me alone. And I really could care less," answered Kira in a very cold voice which scared Lacus a bit.

"Well I'm sorry for bring that up."

"No don't worry, you were just curious. Anyway look here we are," said Kira in his calm

and happy voice.

Kira's mansion looked the same as Athrun's from the out side. The only different it had a straight driveway.

As the two entered the house Kira lend Lacus to the room she would be staying in.

"Well… I don't think you would like to sleep with you dress on, wait that sounds wrong what I meant was I'll get you some clothing to change to. I don't have any female clothing, why would I, anyways-"

"Kira it's okay, I'll wear something of yours," said Lacus as she started to giggle at Kira.

Kira left the room with his head watching the floor, and went down the hall.

As Lacus walked into the room, she went for the bed and sat on it. She started to look around the room, still sitting on the bed. Her eyes stopped at a figure that was at the doorway. She got up and walked towards him as she got in front of him, Kira handed her a long red t- shirt and said, "Well that's the best I could do. It may be a bit loose, so I hope that's okay? Anyways you can change in the bathroom there," he pointed to a room attached to Lacus' room, "Well if you need me I'll be three doors down. Goodnight." And with that he leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and walked out.

'What was that for? You're so stupid Yamato!' thought Kira as he started to blush madly. He let a long sighed out before walking down the hall to his room.

'Oh my god he kissed me! Now I can't stop smiling!' thought Lacus as started at the door. Finally after a while she went toward the washroom to change.

* * *

"I swear, I'm going to kill Lacus," said Cagalli as she was in Athrun's car.

"Calm down." Athrun said as he stared at road.

"NO! AND DON'T TALK TO ME!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't like to talk to perverted freaks!"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"FINE! Then do me a favour and stop talking."

Cagalli turned toward him, and gave him a quick death glare, before looking out the window.

Thirty minutes later Athrun arrived at his mansion, he stopped the car in the driveway, and turned to face Cagalli.

"Cagalli, we're here."

No reply.

"Cagalli?" Athrun said again, but he turned her head to face him and noticed she was asleep.

"How can you fall a sleep, -_sigh-_" and with that he got out of the car and walked over to her side. As he opened her side door he stared at her sleeping form for a while. 'Wow! She looked prettier when she's not talking. Wait… what the hell am I thinking, I hate her' thought Athrun, then he realized he was still staring at her, so he quickly undid her seat beat and picked her up bridal style and walking into the house.

* * *

**END!**

How was it? Sorry if the story sounds likes its moving fast… it's just I'm not good at moving things at a slow pace. But I'll try! Also sorry for the long wait. Been busy. Have exam week next week so wouldn't be working on my stories for a while. So I wanted to update one before exam week. I will try to update one more story before the New Year! Let's hope I can do it! Well have a great week/ month/ 2010!


	7. Chapter 7

**Intruder**

Hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read and review and no flames. Sorry for spelling and grammar.

**WARNING: This story may contain strong language. Rated T for language, violence, and mature content.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, or Gundam Seed Destin**y

**Chapter 7  
**

**Cagalli's P.O.V (1)**

The sun shine brightly on my sleeping face. Great now I was awake. I had to wake up just when I was having the best dream in the world. You see I was dreaming of being chased by ZALA and Sai came to save me! What a great dream.

I decided to get out of bed. No point in daydreaming all day. So as I opened my eyes I was staring at a white plain ceiling. Then I started to wonder why my bed felt so roomy and soft. Oh well lets go back to sleep I thought. So I pulled the covers over my face, and slowly closed my eyes again to go back to sleep.

Wait was the covers green? I jumped out of the bed and landed hard on the floor. Then I remembered I FELL A SLEEP IN ZALA'S CAR?

As I got up from the ground I noticed that this wasn't the same room from yesterday. This wasn't as pink as the one before and thank god, it didn't give that romantic feeling. It had green walls and a green bed set, plus it was simple.

Anyways back to the main point! I fell a sleep in ZALA'S CAR! I quickly checked myself. You never know what he could have done. Again thank god, I looked just like I did last night. Yap still in my ugly dress! As I stared down on my dress hoping it would transform into jeans and a shirt, I heard voices from outside. I got up and walked towards the door rubbing my ass. Man I hit the ground hard.

I got to the door and realized one of the voices. It was Zala's, the other sounded familiar but I couldn't remember who it was. Okay Cagalli, should I see what's happening or should I go back to bed and pretend I'm sleeping?

"Master stop!"

OKAY I'm looking! When I opened the door- I opened it a bit to pop my head out- I noticed Zala, and his favorite maid Brittany talking. Okay not talking... they were about to suck faces! And I mean suck faces.

Zala had his face so close to her. He was holding her face in one of his hands and the other on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him.

Brittany's eyes were partly close and she was waiting until they're lips met. I kind of felt bad for ruining the moment. What I did to ruin it was that I kind of started laughing but before they turned their heads toward me I shut the door with a big bang!

I walked around the room trying to calm my down. I hadn't notice when I started to blush. Just then Zala walked into the room, and he was right there behind me. I couldn't show him my face so I talked to him with my back to him.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Enjoyed the show?" he said. Like I wanted to watch him screw the next living thing.

Turning around to face him I was going to show him what Cagalli Yule Athha was made of. "Listen buddy. I have no interest in watching you screw every living thing so go screw something," I yelled as I walked out of the room.

Athrun said nothing but quietly followed behind. Just when I was out of the room I stopped due to him speaking. "You know all I came here to so was to say that the princess sent over your clothes. They're downstairs in the living room on the table... But I don't know why you want to go back to wearing those ugly pants when you lovely just like that."

I shot him the most deadly look I could before I ran downstairs, not once looking back to see if Athrun was following me.

I got downstairs and noticed my bag of clothing on the coffee table. I walked over toward it's when I heard a voice.

"Hey beautiful, you one of Athrun's girls?" the man sitting on the couch asked.

I slowly got up and turned towards him in surprise. There I noticed a man with shoulder length blond hair watching me.

"Excuse me! What do you mean if I'm Zala's girls? I rather kill myself then be with that perv-" I said, before being cut off. How dare this man think something was going on between me and Zala! I had Sai waiting for me back home!

"I swear you finish that sentence and Ill kill you," replied Zala as he came down the stairs.

"Pervert," I teased.

"I said stop!"

" Pre-" This was so much fun!

"Don't you listen!" I could see I was getting on his nervous.

"Umm do you two mind," said the man sitting on the couch.

"On Heine, I didn't know you would be here. What brings you here?" Zala asked as he walked towards the man.

"Well I got back from my mission this morning and thought I would stop by. By the way who's the chick?"

"That's great you came by. It's been a while. The annoying little girl is Cagalli something... I can't remember her name," Zala replied as I gave him a death glare before I started my way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?" He asked me. I stopped on the middle of the steps and looked at him.

"I'm going to my room and changing out of this disgusting dress."

"I think you look pretty in that," Zala smiled.

I looked at him and said, "You would you perverted freak." With that I ran up the stairs to my room.

**Normal POV**

"So what was that all about?" questioned a confused Heine.

"Nothing."

* * *

**-Zaft HQ-**

"Sir what where you thinking sending Sakura to kill the Orb's Princess? asked Rau as he entered the dark room.

"Rau, calm down," said Ulen, "its part of the plan. But someone couldn't do it right."

"What? You're planning to kill Ms. Clyne?"

"Yes. How else do you think we will achieve our plans?" asked the dark figure that just entered the room, "The plan was simple. Get the disc, kill the Princess, take over Orb and you know the rest."

"Yes I do, but sir I don't think it's right to kill the Princess. Plus we don't have the disc yet?"

"You think I'm stupid? Of course I know that! But the princess doesn't have it either. We need to get rid of her while she's still in Plants. They already know that people from Plants attacked Orb, so why not take advantage and finish her off here too," Ulen said.

The figure spoke, "Calm down Ulen. Rau as you can see this is the easiest way to kill her off."

"Yes sir," Rau said as he walked closer to the door. He wasn't sure how he felt about killing the Princess. Just then he remembered the Princess friend, "Sir, I forgot to say, but Miss. Clyne's friend may know more about the disc then us all."

Both men turned towards Rau. "You mean that little blonde girl?" questioned Ulen.

"Yes sir. She seemed disturbed when the Princess said something was missing," Rau said.

"I see. Well I'll look into that. You may leave now," said the dark figure, "by the way take care of Sakura. We don't want her telling anyone our plans."

"Yes sir," with that Rau left the room.

The dark figure turned towards Ulen.

Ulen gave him a questionable look, "What is it?"

"This blonde girl I would like to see her. I have a feeling we may know more about her than we think."

"What do you mean?" Ulen asked.

"It's nothing. I'd like to see her."

* * *

"You know you don't have to be so rude to him!" Athrun yelled.

"Excuse me! But he's the one who was asking weird questions. What was I to do keep talking!"

"Well you could- OW!"

With that Cagalli entered the conference room with all eyes on her. In the room was Lacus, Kira, Dearka, Veil, Ruffy and Yzak. Cagalli came in and walked over towards Lacus. "Hey Lacus!"

"Where's Athrun?" asked Kira, as he walked closer to the two girls.

"Oh... he had an accident," smiled Cagalli.

"What accident? You pushed me into a table! You-" Athrun started only to be cut off as he father stood behind him.

"Athrun! Is that how you talk to a lady. This is not the way I trained you," Patrick said giving Athrun a hateful look before me walked into the room.

Athrun said nothing as he walked into the room quickly and stood beside Kira. Kira was going to say something to Athrun when Patrick turned towards Kira.

"Kira, you did an excellent job protecting Ms. Clyne last night. I'm putting you in charge of her from now on in." Patrick smiled as he patted Kira on the back.

Kira looked over at Athrun, however wasn't looking. Patrick had always praised him and called Kira one of his own. However, Athrun never got Patrick's praise. Patrick never treated Athrun like a son, and only Kira knew of this.

"Sir, I respect that you give us one of your trusted Zaft soldiers but is this a really good idea?" Ruffy asked. "The people trying to kill Ms. Clyne were from Plants."

"Truth me. Kira is one of the most trusted and honest people you'll find. I'm sure he'll do a good job."

Ruffy was about to say something, however, Lacus grabbed his hand and told him that it was okay. Ruffy nodded.

While they were talking Athrun walked over towards Cagalli. He turned towards her and said, "You're going to pay." And he looked back at his father.

Cagalli was afraid for a second. The way he said that didn't sound like he was playing around. She looked at Lacus to afraid to look at Athrun.

When the Chairman was done talking he left the room he was called to another important matter.

The room went silence when he left. Then Athrun started talking, "well I better be going.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yzak asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I have a date with Meer today. Finally she has a day off." Athrun said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait! Zala don't you-" started Yzak, but Athrun had already left.

Kira turned towards the Princess and told her he'll be back in a second. He ran off to see Athrun.

"Athrun! Wait!" Kira yelled down the hall. Athrun stopped and looked back with a smile.

"What's up Kira?"

"Umm...Athrun about your father?"

"Don't worry about it! I'm use to it! Come on I don't have time to be worrying about what that old man thinks of me. I have a date." With that Athrun started walking.

"Athrun you sure!" Kira yelled back.

Athrun froze for a second, before he turned towards Kira and smiled, than walked off.

Kira knew Athrun was lying. Athrun had been trying to please his father for a long time. That was the only reason he tried his best and even became a Zaft soldier.

* * *

Kira came back into the room. And walked over towards Lacus.

"Come on Yzak. Commander Rau wanted to talk to us," said Dearka as he pulled Yzak out of the room.

Kira turned to the others and asked, "What would you like to do?"

"What if we go shopping?" Lacus asked.

"No way! I've been doing nothing but shopping here! I can't take more shopping!" Cagalli cried.

"Come on. I'll buy you ice cream!" Kira said.

Yea like that was going to work. "OKAY!" With that they all left.

* * *

Yzak and Dearka met up with Rau. Rau wanted to know how much Sakura had said last night.

"Sir you needed to talk to us?" asked Yzak.

"Yes. Has the prisoner talked?" Rau asked.

"No, she hasn't said a word since last night."

"Okay I just wanted to know. Who's with her now?"

"Tom and Lee." **(2)**

"Okay that's all." With that Rau walked away.

Dearka looked at Rau then to Yzak. "Why do you think he's interested in the prisoner?"

"I don't know. Let go."

* * *

**-Zaft HQ-**

Walking down a dark empty hallway, Rau made his way towards the cell with a certain purple haired woman.

As he made it in front, he opened the door and walked in.

Hearing the door open Sakura looked up and looked at Rau. "What brings you here?"

"Well I see you're stupid to get caught," replied Rau, as he walking deeper into the cell.

"But sir, I was caught off guard. I wasn't expecting the blonde brat to be there!" Sakura yelled.

"What blonde brat?"

"That blonde girl that came from Orb! We met her at the Orb Military Base."

"I don't care! It looks like you can't do anything right!" Rau yelled as he walked out of the cell.

"Wait sir! You can't leave me here!"

"I wasn't planning too," with that Rau turned towards her with a gun in his hand. Pulling the gun two silent shots were shot and Sakura fell to the floor in her own red blood.

Rau exited the room and made his way to tell his bosses their job was done. As he walked down the silent hallway, he noticed two men walking near him. One was a short chubby man and the other was a tall man with short black hair.

"Rei! Yori! What brings you here?" Rau asked as he walked closer to the two.

"Sir, we heard Sakura was caught! Is it true?" asked the cubby one named; Rei.

"She was. She wasn't careful. You two better be careful were you walked around. You never know who may know you're little secret. And about Sakura, well don't worry about her, she became a problem and I solved it."

"Sir what are you talking about," asked Rei.

"Well there's a Natural accompanying the Orb Princess. And she seems to know you guys," with that Rau walked away.

"What do you think he's talking about?" asked Rei.

"I think I know and I don't like this," said Yori as he ran to the cells, and looked into Sakura's cell. He stood in shocked as he noticed the purple haired woman on the floor covered in her own blood.

"I swear, I'll get revenge for this!" Yori said as he walked away from the disgusting scene.

* * *

**-Plants-**

"Kira! Lacus! Wait up for me!"

"Hurry up Cagalli, you're slowing us down," teased Lacus as she walked in front holding Kira's hand.

"Well sorry I can't see cause you gave me all your bags to hold! So you two could hold each others hands and give each other lovely faces. And hey! Shouldn't Kira be holding these bags?" Cagalli asked but didn't get a reply back.

Cagalli slowly looked up from the loads of shopping bags and couldn't see the two anywhere.

"Great! They left me behind," yelled Cagalli as she started stomping away in hopes of finding them.

* * *

"Kira is it me or has Cagalli been too quiet for a while now?"

"Ya, you're right. Hey Caga-" Kira started only to turn around and not see the blonde.

"Lacus we have a problem. I think we lost Cagalli."

"What!" Lacus screamed getting everyone to look at them, and give her a glare. "Kira we have to find her! She doesn't know Plants at all."

"Okay calm down. We'll find her," with that Kira and Lacus walked back the way they came.

* * *

"Okay, stay calm Cagalli," Cagalli said out loud, getting people to give her funny looks. 'Great now they think I'm some weirdo!' thought Cagalli as she walked around.

After walking for a minute or so she noticed she was walking to a place they hadn't visited. She was lost, and didn't have a cell phone, and was afraid to talk to anyone. She decided to go back the way she came from.

As she turned around she noticed a man with green hair staring at her. "Do you need any help miss?"

"Umm I think I'm fine."

"You look lost."

"I'm sorry but I don't accept help from strangers," Cagalli said. That was so lame. Good job Cagalli, she thought.

"Well hello my name's Nicole. You know it's not safe for a girl to be warning around like this."

"Well thanks for the advice. I better be going," with that she turned around only to find she needed help. "Okay! I need help!"

"Well what's your name miss?"

"Oh, I'm Cagalli!"

"Okay do you know where you're friends said they would be?"

"No."

"Okay, do you have their numbers or know where they live?" Nicole asked.

"I don't know they're numbers and I kind of know where they live.."

"What do you mean? And let me grab those." He said as he grabbed the bags from her hand. They both started they way.

"Well I don't know where it is! Oh gosh I'm going to die here in Plants!" Cagalli rumbled.

"Don't worry Cagalli. We'll find your friends." He said.

As the two walked for a while, Cagalli still couldn't see Kira or Lacus. She was getting to know Nicole much better and he seemed like a good guy.

They were busy talking that Cagalli hadn't seen the person in front of her. "Cagalli watch ou-" Nicole started.

"Ow!" Cagalli said, as she fell to the ground.

"Oh my! You okay," Nicole asked as he helped her up.

"Yes thanks."

"Nicole? Cagalli?" said the person that crashed into Cagalli.

The two looked up and were face to face with Athrun and Meer.

"Zala!" Cagalli screamed.

"Nicole? What are you doing here and with her?" asked Athrun as he pointed to Cagalli.

"Excuse me but I have a name. And worry about your girlfriend and yourself."

"If you don't call me by my name I wouldn't call you by yours." Athrun said.

"Why you-" started Cagalli but was cut off by Nicole.

"Oh you mean Cagalli?"

"Wait Nicole you know this freak?" Cagalli asked.

"Hey don't call Athrun a freak," Meer said as she got impatient.

"Okay everyone calm down. First who's she Athrun?" Nicole said.

"Oh this is Meer, my date. Meer this is Nicole a very close friend of mines. He's been in Orb for 2 years now and he didn't tell me he's back," Athrun said pretended to be hurt.

"Sorry I've been busy. How are you Meer? It's lovely meeting you." Nicole said.

"Same," Meer said sweetly as she shook Nicole's hand.

"Athurn how do you know Cagalli?

"She's here with the Represtative of Orb," Athrun said.

"Oh so you're from Orb." Nicole asked Cagalli.

"Yes. By the way I need to go," said Cagalli.

"Why is she here with you?" Athrun asked Nicole. It was bothering him to she her with one of his best friends for some reason.

"Sorry Cagalli, well umm...she's lost and I was helping her."

"I didn't get lost! Lacus and Kira left me!" Cagalli said, looking at Athrun smiling at her.

"Kira's with you?" Nicole asked, "Then we can just cal-"

"CAGALLI!" came a familiar voice from behind.

As Cagalli turned around she was knocked to the ground again. But this time it was because of a pink haired girl.

Lacus gave Cagalli a tight hug. She was so happy she found Cagalli finally.

"L...Lacus...Oww...Let...go...I...can't...breath!"

"Sorry!" Lacus said letting go of Cagalli and standing up.

"Where did you guys go? I was looking all over for you! How can you leave me all alone?" Cagalli screamed, after caughing her breath from Lacus' tight hug.

Kira was the one to answer. Rubbing his hand in his hair he said, "Sorry we kind of didn't know you were missing, until it was to late...Athrun? Meer? What are you two doing... oh! Never-mind." Kira said, looked at the whole group.

"Long time no see Kira," Nicole said. He hadn't seen Kira since his mission to Orb. It was great seeing a friend, after a long time.

"Hey Nicole! It's been long! When did you come back?" Kira said walking over to the green head and hugging him.

"He just came back and hasn't had time to see anyone," Athrun replied.

"Well anyways, I guess if Cagalli found who she was looking for I should be leaving," Nicole said.

"If your not busy why don't you join us?" Lacus said. He helped Cagalli and it would be nice to spend time with one of Kira's friends.

"No it's okay. I think I should be heading home," Nicole said.

"Come on man! You just came back. Spend some time with me," Kira smiled.

Nicole smiled and agreed to come alone. However, not everyone was happy when Lacus said they had more shopping to do.

"No! I'm not going!" Cagalli said, she crossed her arms over her chest.

Everyone turned towards the stubborn blonde. Kira was the first to speak, "Come on Cagalli. It'll be fun!"

"No," came the reply back.

Kira sighed and tried again. "Come on Cagalli. I'll buy you whatever you want."

"HA! Don't think that'll work on me again! I already asked for ice cream and never got it! Then I spent two hours shopping, and then to make this day worse I bumped into this blue haired freak! I just want to go back and sleep!" Cagalli said, as she sat on the ground like a stubborn little girl.

Athrun was pissed. Did she just call him a blue haired freak? He had been quiet and just watching the blonde, but he was starting to get annoyed with her acting like a spoiled brat. She was acting like some little kid. Also people were starting to look at them. He said, "Cagalli get up."

"No," was all he got back."

"Thats it! You get up or I'll force you up!"

"I swear if you touch me I'll scream!" Cagalli threatened, giving Athrun a death glare

"Like I care," with that Athrun started his way towards the blonde, only to stop when Nicole came in his way.

"Athrun calm down," replied Nicole. This was getting out of hand, and he didn't want it to get way to far. He turned towards Cagalli and offered Cagalli his hand. "Cagalli come on. I'll personally make sure we get ice cream. There's this nice ice cream shop just around the corner."

Cagalli looked up at him and wasn't sure if she should trust him. However, he had been so nice to her so she could trust him. She grabbed his arm and stood up.

When Cagalli grabbed onto Nicole's hand, a small blush covered Nicole's cheeks before he tried to cover it by looking down. Thankfully, Cagalli hadn't noticed the blush, however everyone else had.

"Don't they make a good couple," Lacus whispered into Kira's ear. Which caused him to blush as well. However, Lacus didn't noticed because she was busy watching Nicole and Cagalli walking a head. "Kira we should go too." She said.

Kira turned to Lacus when his blush was gone. Then he looked at Athrun, "do you two want to join us?"

"No thanks," replied Athrun in a cold voice. He then turned towards Meer and said, "Let's go."

With that the two headed their way back to continue their date. Lacus watched Athrun leave. He was acting different. He couldn't be jealous... could he? She turned to Kira to ask. "Kira was Athrun jealous?"

"What? Why would he be?" asked Kira. Why would Athrun be jealous?

"I think he may like Cagalli."

Kira had a wide smile on his face when he heard this. "You're joking! The two hate each other! Beside I think Cagalli's not his type. She's too childish."

"I don't think so. I think he may really like her."

"Yea right... Athrun only likes one girl for two weeks before he finds a new one."

"I don't think this is the case this time. Hey! Maybe we could help them get together?" Lacus asked excitedly.

"Lacus, I think that's a bad-" started Kira, however, was cut of by Cagalli coming back.

"Come on guys! They have so many favours! I don't no what one to pick," smiled Cagalli, as she ran up to Kira and Lacus. Grabbing their hands she dragged them to the ice cream shop.

* * *

**-Athrun's House-**

After a long day of shopping, Lacus and Kira had dropped Cagalli off at Athrun's. Cagalli would have asked them why she couldn't stay with them, if only they didn't look like two love birds to afraid to confess to each other. She didn't want to get in the way, and thought it would be best to let them have some time alone.

Cagalli had a great time today. She had met Nicole and loved spending time with him. He was so nice and sweet. She hoped she met him again soon.

As she walked into the house, she noticed that Athrun wasn't home, and most of the house staff were gone home or sleeping. She saw a few walking around the house doing some last minute chores. She went to look for a clock. Was it really late? When she found one she was shocked to see it was 11 o'clock. Wow! She was having so much fun with the others that she had lost track of time.

Cagalli wasn't sleepy yet so thought it would be best to watch some TV. As she walked toward the living room she wondered where Athrun was? It was late and it looked like he wasn't home. Was he with Meer? At her house? Wait why was her heart pounding so loud thinking of him. Cagalli didn't care! She just needed to start watching TV and forget about him!

Cagalli sat down on the sofa and just didn't want to think about anything. She just wanted to forget everything. And that's what she did when she put the TV on. Cagalli lost track of the time that she didn't notice when everyone in the house went to sleep. She was the only one awake.

Finally as she stopped looking at the TV she turned her attention towards the window. That's where she noticed it was pitch dark outside. She looked around the house and noticed most of the house lights were off and the place kind of looked scary. She had lost track of time. "Guess I should head to-" started Cagalli, however stopped when she heard the TV.

"DON'T MISS THE FREAK-A-THON STARTING NEXT! We will be playing two of the most scariest movies! So all you pretty girls better go to bed," said the guy on TV.

"Hell no! I'm not going to bed now! Oh this is going to be so much fun... great now I'm talking to the TV..." Cagalli said.

As she watched the first horror film she again lost track of time. When the first one finished Cagalli was okay. The movie wasn't that scary and Cagalli thought she could make it though the other. So she decided to watch the second movie as well. However, halfway though the film Cagalli got scared. She didn't want to continue to watch it. However, she was afraid to move.

To busy in the movie she hadn't notice the front door of the house opening and someone coming in. The person that just came in walked to the living room and stood behind the blonde.

"Whatcha doing?"

"AHHH!" Cagalli screamed. She turned around to face the person, as she did this she lost balance and was about to fall off the couch when a hand grabbed her by the shirt and saved. She looked at the hand that saved her and noticed it belonged to Athrun.

"Zala!"

"Well it's nice to see you too, Cagalli," he said as he helped steady her. He walked around the couch and sat beside her. "So what are we watching?"

"Excuse me? Who said we are watching anything together! Beside why are you home so late? Its almost four am!" Cagalli said, realizing just how late it had become.

"Well mommy. I was at Meer's house. And if you really want to know more I'd love to tell you," smiled Athrun.

"NO! Anyways I'm going to sleep," Cagalli said as she stood up and was ready to go to her room.

"Wait," Athrun said, as he grabbed her arm to stop her. "Don't you want to watch the end, or are you scared?"

Cagalli turned around to face him. There was noway she was scared and she was going to prove it! "I'm not scared!" With that she sat beside Athrun.

The two slowly lost track of time as they watched TV, and before they knew it they had fallen asleep on the couch together.

* * *

Morning had come fast. Cagalli keep her eyes closed however, was very comfortable where every she was sleeping. Her head was rested on something hard yet soft. She opened her eyes and looked down to see what it was. She noticed it was a blue pillow and it was moving? Pillows don't move! Just when she was about to get up she heard talking.

"Aww that's so cute. They fell asleep on the couch," said one of the maids.

"Whatever, I wish Master kicks her off of him," replied another voice, which was most likely Brittany.

"Oh my gosh!" Cagalli screamed as she shot up only to fall off of the couch and Athrun and land on the floor. That seemed to be enough to wake up Athrun. As he got up he looked down and saw Cagalli on the floor. He smiled and said, "Good morning. What are you doing down there?"

"..." came Cagalli's reply.

"I asked you a question," said Athrun.

"Sir, shouldn't you be getting ready for work," asked Brittany, as she came over.

"Thanks. Cagalli you better get up and get ready we need to be heading out soon," replied Athrun getting off the couch.

He didn't hear a reply back so he spoke again, "What's wrong? Are you embarrassed of falling asleep in me?"

"What I'm not embarrassed... I mean it never happened!" Cagalli screamed from the floor.

"Come on. I did wake up in the night to see you sleeping on my chest. Now why would I wake you up?" Athrun smiled.

"Screw you!" Cagalli yelled.

"Come on Cagalli. Get ready I need to go."

"Then you go. Why bring me with you everywhere you go?" Cagalli asked.

"Come on like you want to stay here all day. Now get up and get ready," Athrun said as he jumped over Cagalli and started his way upstairs. However, he got halfway up the stairs when he noticed the blonde hadn't gotten up. "Cagalli are you okay?"

He went back downstairs to check on the blonde. That's where he noticed her still on the ground holding her left foot. "What happened?" He asked as he bent down to check on her foot.

"Nothing...," Cagalli said. It was embarrassed saying she hurt her foot falling off of him.

"You hurt you foot... you got to be kidding me! Do all naturals get hurt this easily," Athrun questioned.

"Hey! I'm good, see!" Cagalli said standing up only to fall back down. Her foot really did hurt. She wanted to prove to him that she was okay. And naturals weren't weak! What did he mean if naturals got hurt easily. That was rude!

"Well I guess there's only one thing we can do," Athrun said as he stood up. He bent down and picked up the blonde. Cagalli was shocked when he picked her up that she couldn't say anything for a while.

Athrun started his way towards the door when Cagalli started talking again, "Let me down! I can walk on my own! Wait...aren't you going to change clothing?"

Athrun looked down at the blonde. Smiling he said, "Nope," then he looked up and stared ahead, "Brittney, can you bring me my Zaft jacket."

"This is embarrassing! Can you please let me down!" Cagalli yelled. She didn't need to be lifted like this!

Just when Athrun was about to say something, Brittney came with his jacket in hand. "Here you go sir." She said, then gave Cagalli a death glare.

Cagalli wasn't going to take that from this rude maid. Cagalli wanted to piss her off more. So she did the only thing she could think of. Cagalli wrapped her arms around Athrun's neck and smiled at Brittney. Cagalli could see this pissed her off. Brittney turned around and left. Cagalli smiled and looked up. She blushed when she noticed Athrun staring at her and giving her a questionable look. Cagalli blushed said sorry and removed her hands from Athrun's neck. What was she thinking?

* * *

**-Zaft HQ-**

"Where the hell is Zala?" screamed Yzak. He was tried of Athrun always showing up late. Why couldn't Athrun be on time once? It really pissed Yzak off!

"Calm down Yzak. He'll be here," Dearka said from behind. He walked up towards Yzak and patted him on the back. Dearka was about to said something again when they all heard voices from outside.

"Can you hurry up?"

"Maybe I could if you hadn't picked me up! People were looking! They must be thinking that there's something going on between u- OW!"

Just then Athrun came walking into the room laughing. Everyone gave him a questionable look until Yzak came running up to Athrun and grabbed onto his shirt. " You!"

"Dude! Calm down," said Dearka as he tried to break the two. Yzak let go and stepped back.

Kira and Lacus been quiet for the whole time. Lacus wasn't sure if they should stop Yzak and Athrun but Kira told her not to worry about it. So Lacus stayed back wondering were Cagalli was.

"Where's Cagalli?" Kira said. When he started talking everyone turned toward him. Kira had been so quiet that they forgot he was in the room. Speaking of, where was Cagalli?

"Yea, where is she? Don't tell me you pushed her into a table or something," Dearka laughed. He would just see Athrun pushing the blonde.

"No he didn't. If he had, I would have killed him," said Cagalli as she limped into the room.

"Cagalli! What happened?" asked a worry Lacus as she came over toward Cagalli.

"I... fell of the couch!" Cagalli said looking at the ground. That was the truth but not the whole truth.

"You fell off me," Athrun said, smiling.

Everyone looked at Athrun and then Cagalli. Dearka smiled as he walked over towards Cagalli, "Cagalli! Don't tell me you fell for Athrun! What were you guys doing? Something kink-" started Dearka but stopped when Cagalli slapped him on the back of his head.

What was he thinking! She would never fall for someone like Athrun! He was a playboy and Cagalli wanted a nice, and sweet guy. Just like Sai. She noticed everyone was looking at her and she knew she had to say something, "We don't do anything!" Cagalli said. She was going to say more, however, just then the doors to the room opened and there stood a girl. All everyone heard was,

"KIRA! I'VE MISSED YOU!"

* * *

**END!**

**(1)** I suck writing P.O.V sorry!

**(2)** They''re two random Zaft soldiers.

Ohh.. who's this girl? Lol, anyways thanks to everyone that reads this story and hope you enjoyed it. We about to get to the drama! Lol Well I won't be updating this story, because I want to finsh one story. I'm halfway finished Captain Zala so I'll be updating that more then this. However, I will still be updating this story when ever I have time! Well again hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until next time! Bye!


End file.
